He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Inuyasha loved her,then he dumped her, Kagome has fallen for the great and powerful Sesshoumaru, does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

I am Kagome Higurashi. My heart once belonged to the ungrateful hanyou Inuyasha. For years I followed him around, loving him, until one day he broke my heart.

**FLASHBACK**

I was talking in a walk in a beautiful forest. The trees were perfectly green, and birds sang merrily. We had just set up camp when Inuyasha had disappeared. It has been happening a lot lately. I wondered why.

After a while of walking I start to hear voices. Getting curious I start to walk towards them, careful to not be seen or heard. One of them seemed to be Inuyasha.

When I reach the voices I hide behind a tree and peek around. I seem to do this a lot. There to my shock is Kikyou and Inuyasha. Inuyasha has his arms around her.

Kikyou looks up at him. It would've been a sweet moment and award-winning if it was a movie. But it was not, and I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kikyou murmured.

"Yes, Kikyou. With all of my heart." He answered, under no visible spell of that witch's.

"Then why does my Incarnation still travel with you?" She said quietly.

"Because I need her to hunt the shards. That is all. It is not as if I care for her."

"Let me hunt them for you Inuyasha, I can do a much better then that odd wench." She pulled him closer.

"Anything to be with you again. I miss you so much when Kagome makes us flee from you, my dear."

"Then I will. On one condition, though. You must kill her. I need the rest of my soul to be yours again.

My eyes go wide and I start to breathe heavily. He wouldn't do it, would he? That evil statue! Surely Inuyasha will not agree to her demands. Didn't he promise to protect me? Without me, he couldn't use his Tetsusaiga!

"Yes Kikyou. I can always protect Sango and Miroku instead of her for my sword." His eyes closed in agreement.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Without her, we can be together forever."

Aww, how cliché. Except for the fact she was bloodthirsty clay fake and I was the one to be sacrificed.

She leans up and they start to kiss, passionately. Inuyasha pushes her on the ground and start's to rip her clothes off. At that I turn around and start to run. My last sight of him was his golden eyes meeting mine and looking defiant, as if he didn't care.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

So here I am, lying under a great oak tree looking up at the stars above with a broken heart. How could they shine so brightly at my loss? It's been 2 days since I witnessed that. I had ran back to camp and got my pack, bow and arrows and sprinted off before anyone noticed. Kirara might've, but there was nothing she could do to bring me back.

I ran for the two days. Trying to stay away from them. Always running and barely ever stopping. I know Sango, Miroku, and Shippo must be worried right now. But right now I don't really care.

I feel a powerful demonic aura heading my way. I stand up and notch a bow in my arrow and aim it for the direction the aura is coming from.

After a few minutes the figure stops just behind the tree line. All I can see is silver hair. _' It can't be Inuyasha, because I know he does not have such a big demonic aura. After all, he is a lying, traitorous, pathetic Hanyou and I hate him. Forever and always.'_

_**' Well, go find out. You ARE very curious, after all.'**_

_' Are you nuts, I am not gonna go up to an unknown demon and say, Hey, what's up, I'm a priestess and I was wondering what you were doing stalking me. Cause I think, with an aura this large, he wouldn't like it.'_

Yes, I had officially turned crazy as I was running and talked to a voice in my head. So what. I was tired, heartbroken, and filled with hate.

_**' Well you have done crazier things before.'**_

_' Name one. I dare you.'_

_**' Going after Naraku alone. Without your guardian or friends.'**_

_' That was different.'_

_**' How so, O wise and mighty First Voice??'**_

_' Because the others were not to far behind. And stop being so sarcastic.'_

I break out of my thoughts with my inner self and yell out.

"I know you're there so show your self! I'm a mad miko who can't hold her temper! So come out and face me like a man, coward!" Darn. I let the inner voice win.

The figure does not move so I tell it to come out again. This time it does move. The tall figure stepped gracefully out of the tree line and my eyes go wide. There before me is none other then Sesshoumaru. And I had just called him a coward. Crap.

"Put your bow and arrow down Miko, this Sesshoumaru presents you no harm, even if you be mad."

" I don't think so Sesshoumaru. Why should I trust you?"

"This Sesshoumaru can move faster then your arrow. I do not wish to repeat my reasoning."

"Yeah right, prove it. Even the Lord of the West can't run that fast." My voice was strong, but my hand was shaking as I aimed it at him. What if he told the truth?

Faster then any human (or demon) I have ever seen Sesshoumaru appeared at my side, grabs my bow and arrows and throws them on the ground, while slamming me to a tree with his body.

I am pretty sure that my face is beet red from the closeness. I have NEVER been this close to Sesshoumaru. Or anyone, really. I always have thought of him as sexy, but I never acted on it because I was in love with Inuyasha. Guess I could now, since I hate that dog-boy.

I know I am aroused and that he can smell it. I look into his eyes and he is staring intensely at me with those golden eyes. I want to kiss him right now but if I did he would kill me for sure. He probably was about to kill me now, the liar.

He surprises me though by leaning closer to me, our noses are touching and he says to me in a very deep, sexy voice.

"Are you aroused by this Sesshoumaru, Miko?" He sounded only slightly surprised.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, then winced at my foolishness.

"Good." ………What?!?!

Before I know it he has his lips down on mine in sweet kiss, I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck, being careful of the spikes, and entangle my hands into his hair. He tasted like something wonderful, the stuff of dreams.

When we break apart we are both panting. My mind was foggy as we kissed again.

Clearing my cloudy brain and forcing it to think, the first thought was, _does he really love me, or is he using me_? But I answer my self, _He loves me_. _Why else would he be kissing me so sweetly? Why else would he have come?_

I once loved Inuyasha, but he did not return it. Sesshoumaru truly loves me, and he shows that to me that night while we lay under the stars, looking into each other's eyes, as I now know why the stars were bright at night.

**Hi everyone. Ok as I promised some people here is my latest one shot. I liked the title so I kinda worked with it. This is the longest one shot I have wrote in a while so I hope you all like it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N. OK I have did it. I have made this one shot into a chapter ed story. Everyone has been asking me and I am glad you have did. I think I wrote a awesome 2nd chapter and I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

2 weeks Later

It's been two weeks since our first kiss, I still can remember it. I have since moved into his beautiful castle. I love it here. We are currently getting ready to go out and get my son Shippo and bring him here.

We have both officially adopted Rin as our daughter and we want to do the same with Shippo. Sesshoumaru has changed. He will show his emotions to Rin and I.

I look out over the western lands as the sun rises into the sky and the day is already down making sure everything is ok for us to leave.

A week from now all the lords and Lady's of the lands along with all of the royalty will be hear the witness mine and Sesshoumaru's matting ceremony.

He has already places and temporary mating mark on me to ward off any males. The matting ceromony will make it permanint. From what my hand maid Cora has told me, I will be waring this big beautiful kimono worn by every previous lady of the west.

I can not believe that I will be royalty. I turn around from the sun and walk in off the balcony and into our room. I walk over to my Armour and open it.

I run my hand along the silk kimonos, the training outfits, Sesshoumaru has given me anything and everything I have always wanted.

I pick up my old school uniform up off of the bottem of the armware. I take my night kimono off and throw it in the clothes basket. I slip on clean under clothes and then my school uniform.

Right after I slip my top on the door opens and Sesshoumaru walks in. I turn my head and look at him. I smile at him and he smiles back. It is kind hard for me to get used to this new Sesshoumaru.

The old Sesshoumaru would of never smiled, he would of killed me on the spot for ever smiling at me. But this new Sesshoumaru smiles and kiss me all the time.

He looks me up and down and I feel the heat start rising to my cheaks. When his eyes finally land on my lips I am very sure that my face is the color of a tomato.

He slowly starts to walk over to me, when he finally gets over to me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me to him. His one hand travels up to my face.

He leans down to me and I lean up. I close my eyes and meet his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I love him so much. Cause I never can get enough of him.

**A/N. If you liked it please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After our very passionate kiss in our bedroom I gathered my bow and arrows. We leave our room, walk down the many hallways of the castle, finally making it down to the main hall.

Jaken meets us there along with Rin. We walk out the main door and into the courtyard where Ah-Un is waiting for us with all our stuff in his saddle bags.

Rin and Jaken go over to Ah-Un and climb up on him. Sesshoumaru's demonic cloud appears under his feet. He holds out his hand for me and I take it and step on the cloud in front of him.

Ah-Un takes to the sky followed by Sesshoumaru who then takes the lead. He wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.I feel his cold armor against my back.

I close my eyes and sigh in contemned. I love his arm around me. I feel so safe within his grasp. I feel like nothing can ever hurt me, I know that he would never let anyone hurt me.I heard him say.

"Kagome"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

" Would you like it if maybe we went to the well and we can stop and you can go and see your family"

I turn around in his iron grip with a look of shock on my face. I have never heard Sesshoumaru be so nice. It's so out of character for him.

" Why are you saying this Sesshoumaru, It's not you?"

"Rin told me how you told her that you are missing your home and family"

"O Sesshoumaru. Thank you so much"

I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him. His other hand snakes up my body to hold my head right where it is. I moan into the kiss as his free hand starts to run up and down me.

I love the feeling when he touches me. It sends shivers of pleasure up my spine. Just like it is doing to me right now.

We break apart soon for some much needed air, both of us trying to regain our breaths. I lay my head down on his fluffy boa on his right shoulder. I love it, it's so soft and cuddly.

He wraps both of his arms around me and holds me to him. I close my eyes as I feel the warm summer brease blowing my hair all around.

**A/N. OK here is chapter 3. I promise I will try and make the chapters longer. In the next chapter they are going to run into a very unexpected old friend or should I say foe of Sesshoumarus. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N. Ok here is chapter 4. It's a little short but I really hope you like it. So please read and review.**

It is near sundown and we have not gotten any leads on where Shippo and the gang are. Sesshoumaru has found us a empty cave to make camp in for the night.

He turns around and starts to leave the cave. I know that he is going to get fire wood and dinner. Rin comes over to my and tugs on my skirt. I look down at her and she says.

"Lady Kagome"

"Now Rin what did I tell you"

"Ok Mama. Do you think we will find Shippo?"

"I am hopping to"

"Well where could they have gone?"

"I don't know Honey"

"Well I hope we do find them"

"Me too sweaty"

I hear Jaken clear his throat and Rin and I look over at him. Jaken has never liked me from the begging. He hates humans,especially me.

"Human, do you really think that Lord Sesshoumaru loves you"

"Yes I do Jaken"

"He does not. He is just using you to get to the Shikon Jewel and your Miko Powers"

"I know he has no use for them Jaken, so just shut up"

"Why you ignorant Wench"

But before I even get a chase to Frye his butt we all hear. " Jaken if I ever hear you call my Mate that again I will personally see to your slow and painful death"

Jaken quivers and says. " I am so sorry my Lord. But she provoked me"

"Why you ignorant toad, I did no such thing"

"Don't"

But before Jaken could utter another word he is hit by a piece of wood and knocked unconscious. I snicker and look at Sesshoumaru, he hands me a already skinned rabbit that's ready to be cooked.

He takes his arm load of fire wood over to where we have set up camp. He sets it down in the middle and builds a fire. I don't know how he did it but he did it some how.

I walk over and kneel down by the fire and pick up the stick he set down and put the dead rabbit on it. I stick it as close to the fire as I can get it so that it can cook.

I stand back up, Sesshoumaru is standing at the entrance of the cave looking out. I walk over and stand beside him. We look out to the sun setting on the horizon.

I reach my hand out and grasp his. He holds me tight. I hope that he never ever lets go. I lean my head over and lay it on his shoulder. Before I know it Sesshoumaru has unhooked our hands and snaked his hand around my waist and pulls me close to him.

I smile and snuggle close. I can head Jaken start to snore in the background but I just tune him out. I can hear Rin humming to a tone that is relaxing.

I look up at Sesshoumaru and find him looking down at me, blue clashes with gold and we both start to lean into each other. Soon our lips meet and we start to kiss passionately.

**A/N. Ok this was the end of another awesome chapter. If you liked it please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here is chapter 5. I worked really hard on it and I think this is the longest chapter of this story. I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

We all sleep peacefully tonight. I fell asleep wrapped in Sesshoumarus arms. I felt so content within his warm and comforting embrace.

The sunlight filters threw the cave and into my eyes and onto my body, instantly warming it. I turn my head and snuggle it closer into Sesshoumaru's Chest.

I hear a rumble in his chest and I know that he has probubly just woke up. Probubly because I moved. I lift my head off of his chest and look up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Good morning Sessh"

"Good morning my little Koi"

He leans his head down and placed a soft chased kiss on my forehead. I feel his one hand on my back moving is circles rubbing it. If I could stay is his arms like this forever I would.

But reclently I unwrap his arms from mine and crail away from him to set on the cold cave floor. He stands up gracefully and holds out his hand for me to take, I take it and stand up beside him.

He walks over to Jaken and rudely kicks him jumps it and slams into Sesshoumarus leg. He peals back and bows down to him.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Jaken get ready to leave"

"Yes My Lord"

I shake my head and walk over to Rin. I kneel down in front of her and shake her shoulders gently. She groans and turns over and opens her eyes up.

"Good morning Mama"

"Good morning Rin, now you need to get up so we can get going"

"Ok Mama"

I pull the cover from her and stand back up. I fold the blanket up and Rin stands up while yawning. Ah-Un, who she was laying against, stands up and stretches.

I walk over to it, pet both of it's heads, and place the blanket in its saddle bag. Jaken puts the fire out and I collect the rest of our stuff and put it in the saddle bags.

Sesshoumarus walks out of the cave and we all follow. Rin and Jaken climb up on Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru uses a special whistle and Ah-Un takes to the sky.

Sesshoumaru makes his demonic cloud and I take his hand and climb on. He wraps a arm around me and holds me to him. He takes to the sky, flys right past Ah-Un and takes the lead from him.

We fly for hours in search of my old group. I know Kikyou has some jewel shards so I keep trying to sence for them. After another 20 minuites of flying I feel the faint pull of jewel shards to the East.

"Sesshoumaru I can feel Jewel shards to the East"

"Ok Lead the way"

"You got it"

We turn course and head towards the East. I know Sango and Miroku have kept Shippo safe from Inuyasha's wrath. About 6 Months ago I gave Sango the power also to S,I,T Inuyasha just in case she ever had to use it.

The farther we fly the more powerful the jewels power becomes. I know that we must be getting close to our destination.I feel Sesshoumaru tense and I look up at him.

"We are nearing them because I can smell the half breads stench"

"Ya and the jewel shards are getting stronger"

"Hn"

After another 10 minutes of silence I see the group below us. I know Inuyasha and Shippo know we are already here so we fly ahead and lad in front of them.

When they reach us Shippo's face lights up, he jumps off of Miroku's shoulder and runs towards me. "MAMA" I kneel down and he jumps into my arms and I wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me.

"O Shippo, I am so happy to see you"

"Me to Mama, never leave me"

"I am sorry Shippo but you know I had to"

"Yes I do Mama"

He jumps out of his arms and sits on my shoulder. Sango and Miroku run over to me and we all 3 says.

"O it's so good to see you Kagome"

"Yes Lady Kagome, it's nice to see you"

"It's so good to see both of you, I am so sorry for up and leaving like that"

We pull apart and look and both of them. Miroku says. " That's ok, we understand"

"Hey Sango, did you use what I gave you"

"Yes, and he hates my guts"

"HELLO IS ANYONE GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING WITH SESSHOUMARU"

We all turn to Inuyasha who has Kikyou right at his side. He has a mean look on his face that I have not seen for a while.

" It is really none of your business Inuyasha"

"Yes it is, you travel with me"

"I used to travel with you, until you cheated on me and broke my heart. I am not traveling with the likes of you ever again"

"Yes you while"

"Go to hell Inuyasha"

He puts his hand on the hilt of Tessiga, Miroku moves to the other side of me with Sango. Sesshoumaru stands beside me with Tokijin drawn.

"You will not talk that way to my mate-to be, half bread"

"What the Fuke"

"O what cat got your tongue"

Inuyasha's mouth drops to the ground. I know he is shocked and I like it. My command for him keeps running threw my head over and over and over again. So I decide to do what my mind is telling me.

"Inuyasha Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit"

He makes a crater in the ground in his shape. I know he is knocked out because I do not hear any cussing coming for the crater.

I notice Kikyou out of the corner of my eye with a arrow drawn and pointed right at me. I turn towards her with a grin on my face.

"What do you think you are going to do with that arrow, Kikyou?"

"You Know what Wench"

"Don't you dare call me a Wench, I am a hell of a lot better then you, At least I don't bind the one I love to a tree for 50 years"

"Do not say that, that was a long long time ago and we were tricked"

"Still you did it, go ahead and shoot the arrow if you want Kikyou, I don't care"

I feel Sesshoumaru's aura surrounding me,I turn my eyes and look at him, he is giving me a look that says ' what the hell are you planning '. I just smile at him.

Kikyou aims her arrow at me and fires it. The arrow is coming straight for me but I do not move a bit. When the arrow almost embeds itself in my shoulder I catch it between my thumb and index finger. The look of shock that comes over everyone even scares me, and all the while, all I do is smirk.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N. Hi everyone. This is the latest chapter. It's not as long as the last one but I wrote it on short notice. I really hope you liked it. Please read and review.**

I twirl the arrow around in my fingers while I stair at holds her shock back now and just stairs at me with a evil glare.

"How did you do that wench?"

"Practice, clay pot"

I drop the arrow and turn around to Sesshoumaru. I look up at him with a smirk but before I can say anything he runs in front of me. I turn around and find him using his acid on a arrow of Kikyou's.

He drops the half burned arrow on the ground and unleashes his acid whip on Kikyou. But before he can hit her Inuyasha jumps in front of her and takes this Sesshoumaru is attacking them I stand on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear.

"Please can we go Sesshoumaru. I don't want to be around them any more"

"Ok"

I turn around and walk over to Sango and Miroku. I embrace Sango in a tight hug and then hug Miroku. When We pull apart I look at them both with a smile.

"Thank you two so much for looking after Shippo for me"

"Your welcome, you know we would do it anyway"

"I know, I am gonna miss you guys so much"

"We are gonna miss you to Kags, but at least you are away from Inuyasha"

"I know, don't be afraid Sango to do you know what"

"O believe me he has got that allot since you have been gone"

"I wish that would tell him not to act up anymore but I think the more we do it, the dumber he gets"

"Your right"

We hug one more time and then Shippo comes over and does his best and hugs both Sango and Miroku. Sango ruffles his hair up with a smile.

He turns around and jumps up onto my should and sits himself their. I notice out of the corner of my eye that he is trying to put his hair back to the way it was before.

I turn around and find that Sesshoumaru has unsheathed Tokijin and Inuyasha, Tessiga. I walk up behind Sesshoumaru and whisper low enough for him to hear.

"I thought we were leaving Sesshoumaru"

"Change of plans"

"GURRRRRRR"

"Calm down"

"Hn"

I turn my back to him and stomp back over to the others like a 5 year old who just got her candy taken away from her.

We sit back on the side lines and watch the fight that starts between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha as always is radical with Tessiga, swinging it in every direction and not landing a single attack on Sesshoumaru. Now Sesshoumaru on the other had is calm and collected as usually. He thinks out his attack before he goes and makes it.

I see Sesshoumaru send a attack straight at Kikyou. Inuyasha sees it and uses all his speed and pushes Kikyou out of the way in time only to be hit by Sesshoumaru's attack.

I can feel tensing in the air while we wait for it to clear to see what has happened. When it finally clears we see Inuyasha lying on the ground unconscious. I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding, I don't know but I am actually happy to see that he is not dead.

Sesshoumaru sheaths Tokijin and turns around and walks over to us. I look over his shoulder and see Kikyou running over to the very unconscious Inuyasha.

I look up at Sesshoumaru and see something in his eyes, happiness maybe, I don't know. I am getting better everyday at reading his emotions threw his eyes. I know he is not good at showing emotions around anyone other then Rin and I.

"Let's go"

"Ok"

I turn around and I hug Sango and Miroku one more time. Shippo jumps off of my shoulder and onto Ah-Un where he joins Rin. Ah-Un takes to the sky followed by Sesshoumaru and I on his demonic cloud.

Sesshoumaru makes sure he stays ahead of Ah-Un. I put a barrier up around us that makes us look like we are standing in the same position.

I turn around in Sesshoumaru's arms and look up into his beautiful golden eyes. I get lost in them instantly. He leans down, his long silver hair falling around us creating and hot lips find mine and capture them in a possessive kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His one arm wraps around my waist and pulls me close to him. He runs his other hand down my thigh which makes me moan into the kiss.

My legs turn to jello and I feel like I am going to fall. His arms hold me tight to him and he kiss's me even more. I love the way he kiss's me.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok you guys are going to love this chapter most of all. You guys think it's going good with them well pow now it ain't. Please read and review.**

5 Hours Later

It's been 5 hours since we left the others and we are on our way back to the castle at full speed. We only have 3 days until our mating ceremony. I half to try the ceremonial kimono and both Rin and Shippo have their little outfits along with Sesshoumaru.

I wanted so much to bring Sango and Miroku with us. We are only about 2 hours away from the castle so maybe I can have Sesshoumaru send a messenger to get them before the ceremony.

2 Hour's Later

It's been 2 more hours and the castle is in will take us another 5 minutes to get there. We descend and land directly outside of the humongous golden gates. The guards bow to us and say.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome"

"Thank you"

The one guard motions for the other ones to push open the gates and they do just walk threw the gates with the others right behind us, across the courtyard and into the beautiful entry way of the magnificent castle.

Sesshoumaru continues to walk on but I grab his arm, stopping him. He turns around to me with a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru could you please send one of your messengers to get Sango and Miroku. I really want them to be here for our ceremony"

"Ok"

He walks away and I am guessing towards his study. Rin and Shippo come up on either side of me. I see two servants come up on my right holding all of our stuff.I put a arm on either side of Rin and Shippo and say.

"Come on guys I will take you two up to your rooms so that you can get reach for supper"

"Ok Kagome"

We start walking threw the castle ,up the steps and onto the 3rd floor of the castle where our rooms are. We go down many halls, I am trying to do this off of memory and we land up outside Rin's room.

"Ok Shippo the room beside Rin's is yours"

"Ok Mama"

One servant takes Shippo's things in and places them in his room and then comes back out and takes Rin's things and put them both in her room. Both Rin and Shippo go into his room to play.

I turn towards mine and Sesshoumaru's room and find the other servant coming out. I smile at her and she bows to me and I say.

"Thank you so much"

"Your welcome Lady Kagome"

She stands straight and walks down the hall with the other servant. I walk over to our door, threw it and into our room. I walk straight over to ur bed, turn around and fall back onto it.

"Home, finally"

I lay my head back against the soft pillow and let my eyes drift shut. I am so relaxed that I don't hear someone come into the room until it's too late.

"Hello Kagome"

I freeze in my spot. I know that voice anywhere. It's Naraku's. I open my eyes up and find him right above me with the stupid smirk on his face. O how I want to brush that smirk off of his face.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?"

"Only you my dear"

He lets out a cloud of miasma and my lungs start to burn. I start to coff and try to cover my mouth but Naraku stops me. I start to feel light headed and my eyes start to drift shut. The last thing I see before I black out is Naraku's smirk.

**A/N. Ok cliffy. Ya'll will just half to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens to Kagome. There is going to be a huge suprise the chapter 8 that ya'll are going to review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** here is chapter 8.I know I am going back to short chapters but I wrote it on the spur of the moment so that I may update it. So please go read and review.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

**I am in my study doing some last minute paper work for Kagome's and mine matting ceremony in 3 days. I have sent a messenger like Kagome asked to Retrive her friends for the ceremony.**

**All at once I smell a smell that one can never forget in your life time.**

_**'Naraku you bastard how dare you show up in my castle'**_

**I jump out of my chair, grab Tokijin and Tensaga.I use my demonic speed and run out of the room. I follow Naraku's vile scent up to my room.**

**I barge threw the door, I look around the room but Kagome is no where to be found. Naraku's scent and Miasma is everywhere.**

**The balcony doors are wide open, I run out onto the balcony and look every which way but there is no sigh of him or Kagome anywhere.**

**I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly turn around.I find Rin and Shippo walking towards me with looks of confusion on there face's.**

**"What happened to Kagome?"**

**I don't know whether I should just come out and tell them or not. I decide to.**

**"Naraku has kidnapped Kagome"**

**They look at me and they start to have a very sad look appear on their faces.I smell the tears coming on so I hurry over to them.I kneel down to their level and open my arms up.**

**The floodgates break and tears flood out of their eyes like a water rush into my arms and sling to me. I wrap my arms around them and embrace them.**

**"It's going to be all right, I am going to get her back and everything will be fine"**

**"Promise"**

**"I promise"**

**They cry onto my hariko and I let them do it. They both cry so much that they soon cry themselves to sleep.**

**I pick them both up, walk out of my room, across the hall and into Rin's room. I go over to her bed and lay them both down on it. I pull the covers over them.**

**I walk out of there room and shut there door. luckily my head general Momeko happens to be walking towards me. He bows and says.**

**"I have been looking for you Sesshoumaru, Naraku has left you a bot at the front of the castle,If I may ask why?"**

**"He's taken Kagome, I will go down and see. I want guards positioned around Rin and Shippo at all times"**

**"Yes Sesshoumaru"**

**I walk down the hall and away from Momeko.I trust Momeko so much. I have known him since I was a pup.**

**I walk down the steps but on the second floor I go into the Wepons room. I get another kind of armor and put on.I hang Tokijin and Tensaga at my side.**

**I walk out and continue my walk. When I reach the main hall I walk threw it, out the main doors, across the courtyard and finally over to the guards bow to me and say.**

**"Out here my lord"**

**I walk threw the gates and far enough away and turn in blood on the walls is the words.**

**' She is Mine'**

**I growl at this, from the smell of the blood I can tell it's not Kagome's so that's a good sign.**

**A/N.O no what's going to happen. You will just half to wait to find out in the next chapter. So please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

**Hi everyone. Ok here is chapter 9. It's going to get a little weird. So please bear with me. Please go read and review.**

**Kagome's POV**

I open my eyes. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Naraku's smirk I want so much to wipe off of his face.

I look around the cell I am 's small with only a bed in it. It's very damp. I know I must be in the dungeon of Naraku's castle.

I hear foot steps nearing the cell and I stay in the corner I was placed in. When a figure appears at the door I strain my eyes to see in the dark who it is.

I use my Miko powers to create a invisible barrier around me that only I can see. I finally can read it's aura. I think it's Kagura. The figure pulls a key out and unlocks the cell door.

It creaks open and the figure walks in closer to the figure moves it's hat to revel Kagura. I let my barrier down and stand up.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"To help you escape"

"Why?"

"Because I am tired of Naraku. We can get out of here together"

"But what about your heart? Doesn't Naraku still hold it?"

"Well he does not know yet but I took it was to busy capturing you to know any different"

"Ok, well how are we going to get out of here without Naraku knowing that we are both gone?"

"I already have a plan Kagome"

"Why are you being so nice to me Kagura?"

"Because I want to get out of here myself"

"Ok"

She pulls another cloak out and hands it to me.I put it over me and pull the hood over my hair. Kagura turns around and leads me out of the cell and into a long hall way. She turns her head to me and says.

"Ok Kagome put a barrier up around us"

"Ok"

I put a barrier up around us as well walk threw the long winding finally come to a long step set of stairs and start to walk up them.

I try to search for the jewel and Naraku's aura but I can not find either of them anywhere in the castle.

When we finally get to the top of the stairs Kagura leads me down a bunch of halls threw the castle.I can not wait till we get out of here.

We finally come to a door and Kagura pushes it open. A light comes shinning threw and I half to close my eyes and then I open them and let my eyes get adjusted to the light.

We walk out into the courtyard of the castle. Naraku and none of the other incarnations have showed there face.

Kagura pulls and feather out of her hair and it gets bigger. We get onto it and take to the sky. I hold on to Kagura some what as high as we are flying.

"Just keep your Barrier up Kagome"

"Ok I will"

We fly for hours,Over forests and fields. After another 2 hours we land by a lake to get a drink and stretch our legs.

Her feather disappears and goes back into it's small form in her hair. I got over to the lake and kneel down by it's edge. I use my hands and scope up water into them and swallow it into my mouth.

Kagura does the same thing. I stand up and stretch to try and get all the knots out of my body.I can not wait till I get back to Sesshoumaru.

I feel a aura heading our way and fast. There is also 2 Jewel shards. I know who it is all to well.

_' Kouga'_

After a few more minutes a tornado comes bursting threw the trees. Kouga appears and before I know it punches Kagura"

"Kouga stop...."

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi everyone. Ok I know that this chapter is short but it's all I could come up with. Thank you to everyone who have a Merry Christmas. Please go read and review.**

I watch in slow motion as Kagura stumbles backwards from Kouga's punch. I run over to her before Kouga can hit her again.

Kouga looks at me weird, probably wondering why I am with and protecting Kagura.

"What are you doing with her Kagome, and why are you protecting her?"

" I am with her because she has helped me escape from Naraku, and I am protecting her because of that"

"But Kagome she is one of his incarnations"

"Yes but Kagura has changed, she has her heart back and we both want to get away from Naraku, Kouga"

"Ok, but I would feel better Kagome if you would come back with me toy my den to stay?"

"Ok thanks Kouga, but I will only come if Kagura comes to"

Kouga looks from me to Kagura and back again. Finally he shakes his head and looks me in the eye.

"Fine she can come Kagome"

"Thank you Kouga, and would you do me a favor, send one of the wolfs out to get Sesshoumaru for me"

"We will see"

I turn around and am about to walk over to Kagura who has stood back up but before I can take a step I am lifted up bridal style into Kouga's arms.

I look up into his eyes and I see love in them. I shutter at it. Can't he smell Sesshoumaru's claiming scent on I can say anything he says.

"Kagome be my mate, bear my pups"

"Kouga, I can't, I don't love you"

"That's not the truth Kagome, you love me so much that you are dining it"

"No Kouga I don't love you at ALL"

Before I can say anything else Kouga's lips come crashing down on mine in a kiss. I place my hands on his chest and try to push him away but with his demon strength it's no use.

Next thing I know Kagura sent a attack at Kouga which makes him drop me. I quickly get up and run over to Kagura. I don't want to use my Miko powers on him because it might purify him.

Kouga stands up and look over at us. The look in his eyes tells me that I might just half to use my Miko Powers. I think I am actually scarred of Kouga for once.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hi everyone. Ok I know I am updating super early but since it's Christmas Eve I decided to. I really hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Kouga starts to advance on us but Kaugra makes us hold our ground. I look at her with confusion written on my face. She winks her eye at me and turns to Kouga.

"Ok little Wolf you want to fight bring it on"

She opens her fan as Kouga jumps into the air and comes straight for her. She unleashes her "Dance of the Blades" attack and it head's straight for Kouga.

But I forgot with the two jewel shards that he has in his legs make him faster. He jumps out of the way of Kaguras attack and lands in front of me.

He goes to to grab me but I hold my hands out in front of myself and shot some of my Miko Powers at him.

They his him square in the chest and they push him backwards and away from me. Kagura and I stand side by side,ready to attack.

She has her fan read and my hands start to glow pink with my Miko powers. We both are ready for anything.

We watch as Kouga gets up. His eyes are blood red and we can hear him growling from where we are at.

He starts to run towards us and Kagura sends a attack at him which momentarily stops him.

When he starts running at us again I zap him with my Miko Powers. It seems nothing neither of us do will stop Kouga from wanting to get me for his mate.

I feel a aura heading our way, its powerful, I know it from somewhere but I can not place my finger on where I have felt it.

Kagura and I keep battling Kouga for the next few moments until a blash of energy flows across the clearing.

We all stop an Kagura and I look to our standing is Kikyou with a bow and arrow in hand. But for some reason her aura is not what I felt.

I feel that aura in the sky and I look up and there is none other then Naraku with his evil smirk on his face.

He comes down and lands right beside pulls her to him and kiss's her. She kiss's him right back and it makes me want to throw up.

When they pull apart Naraku and Kikyou both look at us with smirks on their then says.

"Naughty naughty girls, you were not supposed to run away"

I glare at Naraku and within that glare is all of the hate I feel for him.

"Go to hell Naraku, there is no way in hell I am going back with you"

"O my dear you have no choice, and Kagura why would you help here?"

"I am tired of serving you Naraku, I will do it no longer"

I look over at Kikyou and can not help but feel not sadness for me,for is in love with Kikyou and she is with Naraku behind his back.I say.

"So Kikyou, wasn't Inuyasha good enough and you had to go and be with Naraku"

"Stay our of my dmn business wench"

"I will do what ever I feel like, you know you two are good for each other, one dead clay pot and a soon to be dead weak half demon."

"Why you little"

Kikyou aims and fires her arrow at me. I step to the side out of it's line and it wiss's right past me and into a tree far behind me.

She fires another arrow, since I have no bow or arrows I can not do anything that way. But I stand right in front of her arrow, concentrate with my Miko powers and send the arrow flying back at her.

When it almost reaches her she puts up a barrier and the arrow hits it and falls to the ground. I take a chance and cast a glance over at Kouga.

He looks like he is calmed down some from our fight but I can tell that he wants to fight Naraku really bad.

Next thing I know Kouga goes running full speed for Naraku. Two of Naraku's technicals shot out from his body and head straight for Kouga.

The two meet in the middle and the one technical goes threw Kouga's left arm. Kouga growls from the pain, even though we were fighting earlier I feel the need to help him.

The other technical goes around his leg and holds him in the air. It then throws him into the air and he goes smashing into a tree with a swift ' _Thud'._

Naraku and Kikyou both turn towards Kagura and I. I can tell by the glint in their eyes that they have something brewing.

I glance at Kagura as she glances back at me. From the look on her face tells me that she has a plan and that I should just follow her then says.

"Well Naraku I think it's high time that you and I battle"

"Why yes it is Kagura, maybe you will finally learn your lesson"

With that Kagura walks towards Naraku and sends a attack at him.I move to the right towards Kikyou. I smirk at her knowing that she might be older but I know more.

I send a attack of my Miko powers at her, she trys to counter with her own but they fight at each other and eventuality both dissipate.

_' I guess I am not much strogner, well I half to do something'_

Behind me I can hear Kouga getting up. I don't know who he will go after first but I just hope it's not Kikyou because she will purify him.

I don't know why but a sudden vision of what mine and Sesshoumaru's matting ceremony is supposed to look like flash's across my mind.

If my timing is correct tomorrow is when it is supost to take place, there is no way that will be able to happen when I have no clue where the hell I am.

I feel wind blow against my left side and I look up and find Kouga standing beside me. He smirks at Kikyou and says.

"It's about time you go back to the land of the dead,clay pot"

"Just try"

"Fine"

Kouga charges at her, I can see the glint in her eyes.I may not love Kouga but I do care about him as a friend and I don't want Kikyou to purify him.

So with some quick thinking I send a powerful attack of my Miko Powers past Kouga and they head straight for Kikyou. To my surprise I see fear in her eyes.I can't help but smirk.

_' Good, she should be scarred'_

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Happy New Year. I got good news.I have a beta feralfairy is currenyly editing this story for me and it will be better, please read and review.**

My Miko powers get closer and closer to at the very last minute a attack blows it off. I look to my right and find Inuyasha standing with a fully transformed Tessiga in his glares at me and says.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill Kikyou, you may not like her but that's no reason to kill her"

"She was attacking me first Inuyasha"

"That's not possible,Naraku kidnapped her, you should be helping me get her back instead of trying to kill her"

I really didn't want to be the one to break Inuyasha's heart by telling him that Kikyou and Naraku are in love and all she was using him for was a little play toy and to help her collect shards for I take a big breath and say.

"She doesn't love you Inuyasha, she's only been using you for a toy and to help collect shards for love each other Inuyasha"

A look of shock wash's over his adverts his gase from me to Kikyou and Naraku. He see's the glint in Kikyou's yes and says.

"It can't be true. Kikyou tell her that she's kidnapped you, you love me don't you?"

She starts to walk towards Inuyasha in a sexy walk,it made me want to throw up they was she is playing him. "Of course Inuyasha,she is is just jealous of our love."

She stops in front of Inuyasha ,who has since sheathed wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a kiss.

I look at Naraku who has a smirk on his face. I look to my left and find Kouga standing there and then to my left and find Kagura standing there.

With this opportunity with Naraku's attention on Kikyou and Inuyasha Kagura sends a attack at him and I send a arrow wising at him.

Since Kouga's one arm in injured he is not much help. Both Mine and Kagura's attacks hit Naraku straight on.

I watch Kiykou as she wiss's around and starts to run towards Naraku as he starts to disintegrate.

I watch as Inuyasha watches her in places a barrier around her and he starts to regenerate he picks her up into his arms and takes to the sky, soon disappearing.

I look over at his aura I can tell that he is still though I hated him for breaking my heart eve he does not deser this.

I walk over towards bows his head so his silver hair covers his I get close enough to him I say.

"Inuyasha"

He look up at me and his hair falls to the side.I can tell by the look in his eyes that he feels betrayed.

"You were right Kagome.I am sorry for telling you you lied"

I can't believe my ears.I can not believe that Inuyasha is apologising to me. "Inuyasha I am sorry you found out but now you kinda know how I felt"

"Yes I do and I am so sorry about doing that to there ever a way you could forgive me Kagome"

"Yes I forgive you Inuyasha"

He gives me his genuine smile and I can not help but smile back at him.

"So mutt face what are you doing here?"

Kouga and Kagura walk up to glares at Kouga and then looks at him injured arm.

"I would watch it if I were you wolf"

"You think this injury would stop me from pounding your face into the ground mutt"

"You want to try wolf"

Kouga and Inuyasha start to advance on each other but I step in between the two , cross my arms across my chest and say.

"Ok that's enough of it both need to start to behave like men, not like two horny teenagers"

"But Kagome..."

"No buts Kouga"

"Hn"

Kouga and Inuyasha both back off.I look at Inuyasha and say.

"Do you know where we are"

"Ya we are in the Northern did you all get here"

"Where to begin?"

I then tell Inuyasha everything. From when Inuyasha took me from the palace and how Sesshoumaru is probably worried.I tell him everything.

When I finish I take a deep breath.I don't think I have ever said so much at one time without taking a breath.

As the much needed air floods into my lungs Inuyasha and Kouga take everything they finish Inuyasha looks up at me and says.

"Kikyou and I left the group before Sesshoumaru messenger must of got convinced me to leave."

"Well do you know where they were headed ?"

"Ya,towards the west"

"Well do you want to help us"

"Why don't we all just travel together?"

"Ok"

"Plus you do need someone to protect you from the wolf over their"

"Hay mutt"

"Don't try to deny it Kouga, I could smell your lust while I was lucky it's me and not Sesshoumaru because he would of just killed you"

"Kagome if not fully his mate yet"

"Hn,why don't you go back where you belong wolf"

"Hn,I will get Kagome"

Before we know what happens Kouga takes off in a tornado. I shake my head and how he acts.I turn my attention back around to Inuyasha and say.

"So which way"

"This way"

So with that Inuyasha,Kagura and I take off towards the west and hopefully the maybe if we are lucky,Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

**3 Days Sooner**

After reading the blood writing on the outside of my castle walls I order the guards to clean it off.I walk back threw the gates,across the courtyard and into the castle.

I send for Momeko as I walk to my study. When I get their and walk threw the door their is Momeko standing by my desk.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"I want to send out search teams for Naraku's half to find Kagome as soon as possible"

"Of course"

"I am also going out while I am gone you are in charge"

"Ok, what are you going to do about Rin and Shippo?"

"Watch over them.I know they both like you"

"Ok Sesshoumaru,I will go order the search "

"Thank you"

I lean Momeko in my study and walk up towards my room.I go in and over to the one corner.I grab my Armour and put it on.I grab Tokijin and Tensiga and tie them to my waist.

I walk back out of our room and across the hall and into Rin's Rin and Shippo are asleep on her bed.

I walk over to the bed and lean over it.I kiss both of their foreheads. I lean down between their heads and whisper in both of their ears.

"I am going to find Kagome. I will fulfill my promise to both of you"

I lean back up and walk back across the room.I step out of the door,take one last look at both of them and shut the door.

I walk back downstairs and into the main hall. I walk out the main door,across the courtyard and back threw the gates.

The guards are cleaning the blood off of the wall. I take one last look back inside the gates where Momeko is assembling groups to search.

I turn back around and take off into the forest. I run at top spead and start to sniff the air for Kagome far I can not find even a hit of her beautiful jasmine scent.

**2 Days Later**

After searching for 2 days I have not found a trace of Naraku or Kagome. I am starting to get worried.

I am currently running threw the northern lands. I had smelt Kagome's friends entering my lands yesterday even from where I am.

After running for another hour I start to get a drift of Kagome's makes me speed up to try and get to her faster.

After running for another 20 minutes I can feel her scent coming closer to me.I slow down to a fast run.

I smell the air once again, My half brother stench is with her along with the wind witch.

After 5 more minutes of running I am standing in front of Kagome,Kagura and Inuyasha. Kagome looks at me with wide eyes and then starts to run towards me.

"Sesshoumaru!!!!"

She pounces onto me and embraces me in a hug. I stumble a little bit an d wrap my arms around her waist to keep her in place.

"O Sesshoumaru I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you as well Kagome"

I place her back onto the ground and hold her to me. I look over to Kagura and Inuyasha and send a icy glare at See's it and says.

"Don't you do is the one who helped me escape Naraku and Inuyasha was helping us find our way to the others"

"Hn"

"Don't do that to are coming back with us to the castle weather you like or are also going to meet the others"

"Hn"

I turn her and myself around and start walking the way I had come.I can tell that they are following close behind me.I smell,weird enough in Inuyasha's scent ,relief.

I can not wait till I get Kagome back to the and Shippo will be so happy to see we will be able to do the ceremony,even though it will not be tomorrow.

As we walk towards the west I tighten my grip on her waist.I look down at her and her eyes meet has a glint in her eyes and I know what she means.I can not help but smirk.

_' I really can't wait to get back now'_

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**HI Everyone, Ok I worked super hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it, I can not believe I have 105 reveiws, I can not believe people like this story so much, so to everyone thank you so much, so please read and review.**

After traveling for several hours the sun is starting the sink down towards the ground. I know night is approching have almost reached the seal of the western lands.

We have found Sango,and Mirokus trail and we follow it at a faster rate trying to catch up with them before dark. I can not wait at all till we get back to the castle so that we may rest a little hopefully have our matting ceremony, though it will be a little later then what we originally planned.

I snuggle into Sesshoumaru's chest and close my eyes. About a half our ago Sesshoumaru picked me up into his arms.I think he knew that my feet were killing me.

I can hear his powerful heart beat threw his armour and hariko. I am so tired and can not wait to lay down and rest for the night.

After walking for another half hour it has become dark and I can see the flames of a campfire.I look up at Sesshoumaru and find him stairing straight ahead.

When we reach the trees and pass threw them and into the camp sight we find Sango and Miroku standing with wepons messenger is standing behind them.

Once they see that it's us they drop their sets me down on my feet and I run over to them and we make a big grup hug.

When we pull apart Miroku and Sango look back at our little group and instantly notice Inuyasha and Kagura. I can see the hate in Sango's eys for both of them but I say.

"Guys I need to talk to you both "

"Ok Kagome"

The 3 of us walk out of the camp and out of hear distance. I turn around to the two of them and they both give me looks of suspicion.I take a deep breath and say.

"Ok I know you are both woundering why Inuyasha and Kagura are with Sesshoumaru and I"

"Yes we are"

"Well it's a long story"

"We have time"

We sit down on two logs and I looks straight at them and say." Well it all starts back at the came and kidnapped helped me escape his castle and we fled.

We ran into Kouga and he tryed to clame me as his mate but both Kagura and I faught him Naraku and Kikyou out that Kikyou never loved Inuyasha at all,she is in love with Naraku.

We found for a while and then Inuyasha showed up and I had to break to him the bad want's to come back with youguys.I hope you guys forgive him because I did"

"Wow that's alot that's we will forgive him.I am just glad that Kikyou is not here anymore."

"Me as well"

"But what about Kagura?"

"Well I was thinking that we can all travel again and she can stay with us.I do ow her big time for saving my life after all"

"But dosen't Naraku still hold her heart?"

"No,she got it back"

"So she no longer has to follow Naraku's orders?"

"No she does what she wants now"

"Ok,it will be hard to get over but she can travel with us"

"Cool,I am happy that you guys are ok with it"

"Your welcome Kags"

We all stand up and walk a little ways and back into ,Sesshoumaru and Kagura are setting around the fire.I notice that Sesshoumaru messenger is gone.

I walk over and set down in Sesshoumaru and Sango sit down between Kagura and all look around at each is the first to speak up.

"SO Sango why are you and Miroku heading for the West"

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru invited us to be at their matting ceremony,which was originaly planned for tomorrow but with everything I don't know"

"Hn"

Inuyasha turns his attention to Sesshoumaru and has that look in his old glint that I remeber from my dear friend.

"So you two are going to be mates hu?"

Before I can reply back Sesshoumaru beats me to it." Yes we are, Inuyasha"

I think this is the first time that I haver ever heard Sesshoumaru call Inuyasha by him name when they are not in battle.

I snuggle into Sesshoumaru and let my body relaxe into his loving looks at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I was woundering when you would"

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha?" I ask him with a little shock in my voice.

He smirks and says. "I knew that you two were in love and I was just waiting for when you two would get matted."

"O ok"

My eyes start to get hevy and I lay my head down.I soon fall asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Kagome fall's asleep in my arms.I knew that she was very tired from everything that had happened.

I continue to talk to Inuyasha while everyone else falls both agree to leave at dawn to reach the castle,hopefully before lunch.

Inuyasha soon goes to sleep and I stay up to watch Camp.I look up at the night is my favorite time.

I look down at Kagome and the moonliht elumintates her, making her even more beautiful.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hi everyone, Ok I know it's shorted then the last chapter, I plan to take a twist in this story soon so ya' ll half to review if you want to know, please read and review.**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel a warm light on my face, I open my eyes up only to be blinded by the bright morning sun. I turn to my left side and bury my face into Sesshoumaru's Momeko.

I feel his arms tighen around my waist.I hear a deep growl in Sesshoumaru's chest, I smile. I feel a hand come under my chin and lift my head up.

I open my eyes up to meet Sesshoumaru's golden leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.I turn around in his hold, I am laying against him and I place my hands on his chest to keep me up.

We stay kissing for what seems like hours, we pull apart and I take in a big breath of air.

"Good morning Sesshy"

"God morning Mate"

I set back into his lap and look around and Miroku are cuddled up against a tree together, and Inuyasha and Kagura and laying against separate tree's.I look back around to Sesshoumaru and say.

"Is there a hotspring near by?"

"Yes, I can show you"

I crawl out of his lap and stand also stands up, I grab my pack ( which mysteriously found it's way here ) and follow him out of camp.

After walking for about 10 minutes we are standing in front of a hot spring.I set my pack down at the edge of the spring, I can not wait to get in, I have not had good bath in a while.

I start to take my kimono off but I notice that Sesshoumaru has made no move to leave. He must o known what I was thinking because he quickly turns around and walks away.

I finish undressing and go over and step into the warm water surroung's me and I instantly feel my muscle's relax. I reach back into my bag and pull my bottle of soap out.

I still don't remember how my bag showed up in camp but I don't really care right now. I squeeze some soap onto my hand and set the bottle down.

I massage the soap all over my body.I then rinse the soap off.I then grab my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag. I then wash my hair and it feels just so good.

When I finish I duck underwater and rinse the soap out of my I surface I lay back and close my eyes.I lay in the hotspring and relax.

After about 15 minutes I open my eyes up and step out of the spring.I grab my towel out of my bag and use it to cry my body, I then use it to wrap my hair up in.

I get a fresh pair of under clothes out of my pack and slip them on. I get a par of blue jeans and a tong top out and slip them on.

I take the towel out of my hair and thrown my still some what wet hair back into place. I throw my towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner back in my pack.

I slip my feet into my shoes and pick my pack i turn around I jump back words because standing there is Sesshoumaru.I put my hand over my heart to try and calm my racing heart.

"Sesshoumaru,please do not sneak up on me like that again"

"Hn"

He comes over to me and takes my pack off of me. He puts a hand on the small of my back and we start to walk back to camp.

When we make it back there, there is a fresh fire started with fish beside it being cooked. Everyone is up and Sango looks over at me with a smile on her face.

I leave Sesshoumaru and walk over to both Sango and Kagura and set down between 3 of us start to talk about differnt things,just like girls do.

After another 10 minutes the fish is gets up and goes over to the fire,he kneels down and gathers all of the fish.

He comes over and gives Sango,Kagura and I our fish, he then gives Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru and Killia, he keeps his own and sets down beside Inuyasha and they start to talk.

I listen to Sango and Kagura's conversation, I think that they might become friends faster then they both thought.

I notice that Sesshoumaru is alone so I excuse myself,stand up and walk over to him with a smile and set down beside him.

We both continue to eat our fish while having a mild we all finish our breakfast,Sesshoumaru puts the fire out, Sango and I pick up with little we have.

Kilia then transforms and Sango and Miroku get on makes his demonic cloud and I get onto uses her feather and Inuyasha climbs onto it with her and we all take to the sky.

Sesshoumaru's arms embrace me and hold me to him.I look around the land as we fly fast across it. It's so beautiful.I relax back against Sesshoumaru and close my eyes.

_' I am so happy to be back in Sesshoumaru's arms'_

We continue to travel at top speed all morning.I see the castle coming into view and a big smile spreads across my all soon land in the courtyard and are instantly greeted by Rin and Shippo.

**TBC**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We both hug Rin and Shippo.I could tell when we reached the castle that there was alot of powerful demonic aura's inside of the castle.

We all make our way across the courtyard and into the castle has been decorated so beautiful for our matting ceremony that has been set for today.I know there's no way that we can be ready for it today.

I hold onto Sesshoumaru's hand, I have never ment the other Lord's and Lady's before and I am a little nervos of how them are going to treat me when I am a human.

"Come Kagome, I will introduce you to the other Lord's and Lady's"

"OK"

He leads me back the mean hall, when we make it to a huge door we walk thew it and into a huge of Demons are in here and when they look up all of their eyes are on us.

I kind of cling to Sesshoumaru's side as we walk towards them, it's not that I am really scarred of them but I, well OK I am scarred.

When we make it to them I suddenly feel like if all eyes in the room are on demoness's smile at me and I can not help but smile back at them.

I can feel the men's eyes roaming up and down my part doesn't last long because Sesshoumaru let's out a threatening growl warning them.

"This is my mate-to -be Kagome"

"Hello"

"Hi"

Sesshoumaru motions for 2 too step demoness us gordaise,she has 2 amber eyes,long black hair, 2 ears on the top of her head and a black tail,cat demon.

Her mate also has black hair, a tail,2 ears on the top of his head but 2 green eyes that twinkle with a sort of teasing glow.

"This is Lord Ako and his mate Anna of the you can see they are both cast demons"

"It's nice to meet you both"

Ako smirks at Sesshoumaru and looks at me while he talks to him.

"We never thought that you would never find a mate, she is a beautiful one, if I wasn't already matted I would steel her"

I blush under his gases, his mate glares at him,she uses her elbow and gives him a good one in the ribs,she gives me a apologetic look and says.

"I am so sorry Kagome for my Mates attitude. He has a tendinct to be a pervert"

" That's ok Lady Anna, I have a friend like that"

"Thank you"

She then drags him away from us and another demoness and male steps up. Right off the bat I can tell that they are both Dragon demons.

They both have the same looks except that she has blue eyes and he has both bow and Sesshoumaru says.

"This is Lord Jero and his mate Kala"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"O Sesshoumaru she is a cute one"

"Thank you"

Kalla then says. "Hi Kagome, I am really hoping that we can become friends"

"I do as well Lady Kala"

"O Please Kagome,don't use my title"

"Ok Kala"

She smiles sweetly and I smile back at grabs her mate's hand and they walk over to Ako and Annas.

Another demoness and Males steps forward. I can tell that they are both Snake demons.I can tell by both of their aura's that they have something up their sleeve's.

Sesshoumaru's arm comes's around my waist and pulls me hard against his side.I can really tell that he does not like these two.

"This is Lord Zera and his mate Ziva"

"Heeellllllllllooooo"

"Hi"

They do not speak another world and leave.I move so that I am standing in front of Sesshoumaru and say.

"Why don't you like them?"

"They are sneaky,Zera's father and my Father fought and it ended up in war"

"So you don't like them because of that"

"No, you felt the aura around are sneaky"

"I can tell,now they rule?"

"The East, Kala and Jero rule the South"

"OK"

In the next 45 minutes I am introduced to the rest of the royals.I learnt to stay away from Zera and Ziva after a little incident.

Sango,Mirok,Inuyasha and Kagura have also come in and were introduced to everyone. Some were apprentice about Kagome but soon got over it.

Inuyasha is getting along with everyone which I am really happy leads me to the far side of the room where there is a platform. We get up onto it and Sesshoumaru claps his hands and gets everyone attention.

"Everyone I know we originally planned for the matting ceremony to happen tonight but we have decided to have it tomorrow"

Everyone node's their heads and we step down off the platform and join the others and mingle.

**Hi everyone, Ok I am sorry for not updating last week, my life has been very hectic and I am having a sort of a writer's block, I now have a boyfriend so my life has become busier, when I am on the computer I am usually talking to him, so please forgive me. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review review review!!!!!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Ok here is chapter 16, I think this might be the longest chapter I have wrote in a while, hope you enjoy it.**

After 45 minutes of mingling the servants signal that supper is all walk threw a huge door at the right side of the room and into the huge dinning hall.

Sesshoumaru and I take our seats at the head of the table,then everyone soon follows. It only take's a few minutes for all the sercants to come out with arms full of plates.

They all come over to us and serve it to all then go back into the kitchen while we all start to eat.

I have not let my huard down ever since the insident with Zera and Ziva, I know all the demons in the room can feel how powerful my Miko Powers are.

I can feel Sesshoumaru's aura trying to surround me and calm as bad as I am tensed now nothing is going to calm me down.

I can feel how threatening Zera and Ziva's aura's are and I can also see how everyother demon's aura's in the room are fighting them.

I am releaved when we are all finally done eating,but before anyone else can move Zera and Ziva stand up and storm out of the dinning hall.

Everyone looks at each other and then stands up and we all walk out into the main except Sesshoumaru,Rin,Shippo,Inuyasha,Kagura,Sango,Miroku and I head up to the East wing which is where the royal guest room are.

We all then head up to the west wing which is where our rooms are. The others go to there rooms and Sesshoumaru and I go and put Rin and Shippo to bed.

When we finish and set out into the hall and just for safety I place barriers around there go across the hall and Sesshoumaru open's the door and we walk in and he shut's it.

We walk over and into our closet, I grab my night clothes, walk over and walk behind thje shoko screan. I take my clothes off and throw them on the floor,It feels so good to finally have them off.

I quickly dress and walk out from behind is no where so I walk out of the closet and I still don't see Sesshoumaru.

I hear something move behind me and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. He leans down and starts to nuzzle my neck,he move's up to my ear and whispers.

"You will be my mate tomorrow"

"I can not wait"

"Hn"

He nuzzle's my ear and then turn's me around to face him and he captures my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

After a few more minutes we pull back for some much needed air and I try to get my breathing back to normal.

Sesshoumaru surprises me by picking me up bridal stlye,he walk's over to our bed and lay's me down.

In the blink of a eye he is beside me,he grab's our covers and pull's them over us. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back against his chest. I snuggle back against him and we lay our heads down and close our eyes and soon fall asleep.

**Tomorrow Afternoon**

I am setting at my mirror letting all my maid's get me ready for mine and Sesshoumaru's matting ceremony.

They are doing my hair and make up. I move my eyes over towards my ceremonial kimono. That kimono has been worn by every lady of the west.

I am so honored to be wearing it, it is a scare of dark blue with a cresent moon on the front and the back of it. There is about 5 layers of the kimono,I have never worn a kimono so big.

The ceremony begins in 1 hour. After another 30 minutes, I am already and dressed. A knock come's at my door and Sango come's walking in. I look at my maid's and say.

"You may go now"

"Yes Lady Kagome"

They all walk out the door past Sango and she slide's the door shut and walk's over to me. She look's over me and can not help but smile.

"You look so beautiful Kagome"

I blush a little. "Thanks Sango"

"So are you ready to become the Lady of the Western Lands"

"Just as ready as I will ever ber I guss"

"Well there is no turning back now Kags"

"I don't think I would turn back even if I could"

"I knew you would say that"

"Why?"

"Because I can really really tell that you and Sesshoumaru are ment to be together"

"Aw thanks Sango"

I hug her and she hug's me we pull back she look's at me again,a look come's into her eyes and she puts her hands in her kimono.

"There is only one thing you are missing"

"What?"

"This"

She pull's out a beautiful necklass with a cresent moon on the middle. She come's behind me and place's it on me. I place my hands on it and look at her and say.

"Sango this is so beautiful,where did you get it?"

"Kaede gave it to me, she had it made for you"

"Aw, I want to thank her"

I hear my door slide open and I look over and gasph. There is Kaede walking into my room in a beautiful kimono. I run over to her and hug her.

"O Kaede, thank you so much for this beautiful necklass"

"You are very welcome"

We pull apart and I say. " How did you get here Kaede?"

"Inuyasah came late last night and got me,because he knew you would want to have me here"

"Aw, he sure is right

After the three of us walk for a few minutes Kaede said.

"Well we better be heading down"

"Ya we should"

I check myself one more time in the mirror and after everything is to my liking we all walk out of my room. I lift my kimono up off of the floor so that it will not get dirty as we head down to the main hall.

When we get there Sango an Kaede give me their wish's and head on out to the garden to set with the rest of the guest's.

I put the kimono back down and start to walk out the past, I see Sesshoumaru and he look's so great.

**Cliffy, I know but you will really find out what happen's in the next chapter, and lets just say it will not be what you expect. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hi everyone, Ok I worked super hard on this chapter, You will really want to read this ,at the bottom there is a big surprise. Please read and review.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Sango and Kaede comes walking out of the castle with wide smiles, they go over and take their seat's with the others.

Soft music starts to play and I stand there in my traditional matting clothes that was passed down to me by my father, and wait for my beautiful mate Kagome to walk threw those doors.

It does not take long and soon Kagome come's walking threw there in a traditional matting Kimono that every lady og the western lands has worn.

_' God she looks so beautiful. I can not wait for tonight to come and I will place my matting mark upon her and she will be forever mine'_

I was doing some looking and found out that if a powerful Taiyoukai such as myself mate's with a powerful human Miko that the Miko will from there on out be granted Immortality,with that said I watch as my beautiful mate to be walks towards me.

**Ziva's POV**

I watch as Sesshoumaru's wench walks towards him. I can not believe that he would follow in his Father's footsteps and mate a weakling she is a Miko but no Miko,Human,Or Hanyou I do not should all mate their own kind.

My Mate and I have decided on a plan to crash their beautiful little matting ceremony,killing both of them in the process and combining the Western Lands with the East.

The plan is already in place,when the ceremony is half way threw 2 of the most powerful demon's will come,disrupting everything and killing Sesshoumaru and his wench,good thing is though,there is nothing they can do.

**Sango's POV**

We all set in the second row,I watch as Kagome walks up the isl towards Sesshoumaru and I can not help but smile.

I then move my attention to Zera and Ziva, the Lord and Lady of The Wast. Being Snake demon's they are very sneaky and always have a trick up their sleeve.

I know from the time they meant Kagome that they don't like her, especially when that same night they all ended up in a fight which Sesshoumaru had to break up.

I don't know but I just have this weird feeling since this morning that something is going to go wrong, I don't know if it's just excitement that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are getting mated or what.

I told Miroku and everyone except Sesshoumaru,Kagome,Rin and Shippo since I do not want to worry them on their big ever it is I just know that it has something to do with those two.

**Kagome's POV**

As I make it to Sesshoumaru he holds out his arm from me to take it and we walk over in front of he is head Counsel next to Sesshoumaru he is going to be performing our matting ceremony.

Sango and Kaede tried to fill me in on what happens at these thing earlier that way I would not be at a total loss when I got up here.

We bow low to the ground, now only holding hands. Ako begins to speak and we bow our heads and close our eyes as he talks.

Ever since I looked into Ziva's eyes when I walked up here I have had this gut wrenching feeling that something deathly wrong is going to happen.

**45 Minutes Later**

It's been 45 minutes and the Ceremony is half way threw. Everything is going great and I really hope it stays this way. I have let my guard down since I am so relaxed.

I have let my huard down so much that I don't feel the two very dangerous aura's until I hear a loud bang. We quickly jump up and turn around.

We find 2 huge and very powerful Snake demons standing their and from the look in their eye's,they have come here to kill.

Sesshoumaru pushes me behind him and reaches to draw Tokijin only to remember that he did not bring it. The two snake demon's laugh, the one standing in the front says.

"Hn, you should of brought your petty little sword and maybe you could protect your mate"

"I can protect my Mate just fine without my swords"

"Well then let's see"

One charges at us and Sesshoumaru's two index finger's glow green and he unleashes his acid whip at it and hits it dead center in the chest.

Before you know it those two start to fight. Everyone turns their attention on them. I forget the other one which is my mistake.I feel something Peirce my should and I scream in pain,everything goes black and I fall.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I fight with the one snake youkai,completely forgetting about the other one until I hear Kagome scream out in pain.

I turn my head and see her start to fall and I use my lightening speed and run over and catch her just before she hits the ground.

I see the snake's wnum thing sticking out of her should and pull it out. I hold her and lissen for her I don't hear her breathing,not even a heart beat.

**Can Sesshoumaru defeat the two snake youkai and bring Kagome back to life, or is Kagome really gone forever, you will half to review and find out.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi everyone, Ok I know Some people were mad that I killed Kagome but this chapter will bring to you some big surprises. Two people appear.**

I stair down at Kagome's lifeless body. How could I have been so stuiped to leave her side and let her be killed.

I look up and seeInuyasha and Kagura fighting the two demons, even though the demons are more powerful them them,they do not give up.

I can see Inuyasha, even though he is holding tessiga is turning into his demon side. I can feel my beast wanting to come out.

_' Must get out, kill them for killing mate'_

I refuse it though. Sango, Miroku and Kaede run up here and kneel down in front of me. I can see tears in Sango and Miroku's eyes.

We all then hear two evil laugh's and our heads snap towards Zera and Ziva. They are smirking right at us.

Right then and there my control snapped and my beast came out. I lay Kagome down and move faster then light at Zera and Ziva. They try to hit me with that was used on Kagome,but I dodge it.

**Sango's POV**

As Sesshoumaru goes after Zera and Ziva I set there stairing down at my friend's body as tears stram out of my eyes. After a few more minutes thunder and lightening hjits us, and two figures appear.

**Stranger's POV**

I stair down at my sons, I can not help but feel pround of now they have grown. I look beside me at my first mate Jen, she is not looking at Sesshoumaru like I thought she would be, she is looking straight at his mate Kagome.

Jen has the power to bring her back to life if she so wish's to. We watch as Inuyasha and this Kagura woman attacks the two snake youkai, Sesshoumaru's beast get's unleashed and he goes after Zera and Ziva.

We bring a storm in, the gods has allowed us to come back to the land of the living and for us both to help Sesshoumaru.

We start decending towards Kagome, her friend if I am correct, Sango,Miroku, and Kaede are kneeling on one side of her.

When the thunder hit's their heads snap up towards us and I can see the shocked looks on their faces.

Jen and I lan on the side of Kagome but I look at her friends, the elderly Miko Kaede is the first to speak.

"Lord Inutaisho, Lady Jen, how is it that you are both here"

"The god's have allowed us to come back. Answer me Miko,how is it your reconises us"

"From the portrat's I seen in the castle of both of you"

"O"

Jen kneel down beside Kagome, she place's her hands on her chest. She sumons forth her powers and both Kagome and her are surrounded in a bright blue light.

I turn towards the two snake demons that Inuyasha and Kagura are still trying to fight. I use my fast speed and poison claws and instantly kill them. I turn around to them and find Inuyasha gapping at me with his mouth wide open.

"Dad?"

"Yes my Son, it is I"

"You are supost to be dead"

"I was dead, but the god's brought I and your step mother Jen back"

His head snap's back to Kagome where the blue light is. I then turn my attention to Sesshoumaru who is merciesly fighting Zera and Ziva.

I take off and use my strenth and punch Zera right in the face. I never liked him or his mate Ziva or his father.

Everyone including Sesshoumaru turn's to me in shock. Sesshoumaru's eyes turn from red to gold as a look of pure shock come's on his face.

I turn my head to Jen and Kagome who are both still envaped in the blue light, Sesshoumaru also turn's his head to them.

While our guards detain Zera and Ziva we walk up towards them with A girl Rin, and Fox Demon Shippo with us. If I am correct Sesshoumaru and Kagome have adopted them as their children.

When we are standing beside Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Inuyasha,and Kagura the light is slowly starting to disapere.

When it is completly gone Jen start's to fall and I quickly catch her and hold her in my arms just as she faints. I smile down at her and then turn my attention along with everyone else to Kagome.

I can hear her heat beat starting up and I can hear releaf in Sesshoumaru's heart beat.

He kneels down next to her and lift's her up into his arms. Her eyes start to open up and as soon as she see's him she hug's him and start's to cry.

"O Sesshoumaru what happend"

"I am so so sorry"

**Ok that was the end of chapter 18. I do not know when I will be ending this story. I am almost to 20 chapters. I am so happy with the amount of reviews I have so who knows what will happen. I need you guys oppinion as well.**

**Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I appoligies to Kagome and pull her into a tight hug. I never want to let go of her ever again, I left her one and she got killed, I swear that it will never ever happen to her again.I pull her back and look straight into her wounderful brown eyes. I can see the questioning in her eyes and on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on here?"

"O Kagome, I promise that I will never ever let anything happen to you again."

She laugh's and has this funny look on her fave. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru, I just blacked out for a little bit."

"Kagome you didn't black out."

She gives me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome the snakes poison spread threw your body and killed you."

"What?!" She ye''s and has the most scarred look on her face that I have ever seen.

My Mother kneels down beside Kagome. Kagome looks over at her and then she notices everyone kneeling all around her. Her eyes instantly go to my Mom and Dad. She might reconise them from the many portrats that are handing all threw out the castle. My Mother smiles at her and says.

"Hello Kagome, I am Sesshoumaru's Mother Jen, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait arn't you supost to be dead?"

"Yes, I and my Mate." She points back behind her where my Father is standing. "We were granted by the gods our lives back. We are so happy to be back."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

I then say. "My Mother is the one that brought you back to life."

Kagome looks to my Mom and I can see and smell her tears. " O thank you so much Lady Jen."

Kagome envelops my Mother in a tight hug. My Mother gladly hugs her back and I can hear Kagome start to cry. My Mother smiles and holds her close to her and lets her cry on her shoulder.

When they finally pull apart Kagome crails back into my arms. I wrap them around her and stand up, bringing her up with me. Everyone else stands up along with us. Sango comes over, I let go og Kagome just as Sango envelops her in a hug.

"O Kagome I was so scarred."

"It's ok Sango. Everything is fine."

"I know, I know it."

**Kagome's POV**

I still can not believe that I died, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's Father is back, along with Sesshoumaru's Mother and that she brought me back to life. After Sango finish's talking I neel down and hug both Rin and Shippo.

"O Momma."

"It's ok guys. I am here."

I kiss each of their heads as I hold them close to me as they start to cry. I hold them as long as they cry until I get them to calm down. I then remeber the two people that I would to purpife their ass's off.

I stand up and turn towards all of our guest's. Right in the middle to the ial, many of our guards are detaining Zera and Ziva. I can not help but feel hate and anger in my heart against them.

I have never hatted someone as much as I hate them, I usually never can feel hate, but with them I feel it.

I start to walk towards them but I feel a strong arm on my shoulder, I quickly stop and Inutaisho comes up to me.

"Kagome, stay here please, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I will take care of them."

"Thank you Inutaisho."

I reach over and hug him and he surpries me by hugging me back. When I pull apart from him, he , Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha leave us and walk towards them. Everyone comes up beside me, Ako comes up to me and says.

"Kagome we can easly get things fixed up and continue the ceremony, we only had another 15 minutes left."

"That would be great Ako, thank you."

"Your weclome Kagome."

We see Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho and the guards leave the grounds. Servants and Guards come out of the castle with stuff to clean everything up.

Within a half hour everything is cleaned up and we are ready to go. As if they were told Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho come walking in, all cleaned up and ready to go again.

Everyone takes their seats while Ako, Sesshoumaru and I take out positions once again and we start right where we left off before.

**Half Hour Later**

We finish our matting cermenony is finally done. Sesshoumaru will place my matting mark on me tonight. He leans down and captures my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Everyone stands up and starts to clap and I can not help but smile into our kiss. When we pull back we turn around to everyone and Ako says.

"I am pround to present Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands."

**Ok Sesshoumaru and Kagome are finally mates. Zera and Ziva have been taken captive. But Naraku has to have his little hand in things. You will just half to wait and see. Also please go check out my new story.**

**My Taiyoukai The Story**

**So please go check that one. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After walking down the isle we all head into the castle and into the ball room. It is so beautifully decorated with decorations. The band starts to play and soft calming music fills the huge room.

Towards the back of the room is where all the tables have been placed so of course we all head back there. We all take our assigned seat while every servant comes out with food for everyone.

They serve us all while greeting Sesshoumaru and I and congratulating us. I still can not believe it, that I am not the lady of the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru life. It all just seems so sear real, with me dieing and being brought back to life by Sesshoumaru's mother.

Some more servants come out with Sake for everyone, of course they fill mine and Sesshoumaru's glass's before moving on to do everyone else. Of course there are a few more children then Rin and Shippo so all of the children are given tea to drink instead.

After eating all of our delicious food it's time for dancing, which I have been dreading all day. I am the worst dancer in the world, I just hope that I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone here.

Sesshoumaru stands up from beside me and holds out his hand for me. I take it, he pulls me up out of my seat and we walk out into the middle of the dance floor.

We turn to each other, I place my one hand on his waist as he does the same to me, with that I try to follow Sesshoumaru as we dance. In my head I am trying to remember what Sesshoumaru told me one time for this dance.

**4 Hours Later**

After 4 hours of dancing, drinking and talking the party is starting to calm down. Rin, Shippo and all of the children went off to bed about 3 hours ago since it was really getting late. I look up at Sesshoumaru from where we are setting at.

"Sesshoumaru f can we head up to bed I am tired."

Without looking at me he answer. "OK."

He stands up and extends his hand towards me to help me stand up .I place my small hand inside of his large one, he pulls me up from my seat. He keeps a hold of my hand as we walk threw the still crowded ball room.

I look around the room and I smirk as I see that Miroku has Sango cornered against the wall kissing her.I smirk.

_' It's about time for those two to get together.'_

As we walk out in the hall Sesshoumaru surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up into his arms, holding me bridal style. As he continues to walk up to our floor I can not help but chuckle in my head.

_' I can not believe he fell for it. I am not tired at all, I just want him all to myself on our wedding night.'_

When we finally make it to our room 5 minutes later I wrap my arms around your neck, making you look down at me. I lean up and capture your lips, kissing you passionately. You kiss me back while nibbling at my bottom lip.

You use your foot to slide our door open, you walk into it and slide it shut. You walk over to our bed, lay me down on it breaking our kiss. You stand in front of me undressing while I try to regain my breathing.

I quickly stand up and try to untie my oba but quickly give up on it. I throw my arms in the air in frustration. Sesshoumaru's hands come to my oba and he quickly unties it and throws it to the side while he reclaims my lips.

He helps me out of my 5 layers of the ceremonial kimono. He breaks the kiss to go over and lay the kimono on my chair. He comes back over to me, claiming my lips while he places his hands on me and pushes me back onto our bed.

He crawls on top of me while his hands run all over my body. I moan as he leaves my lips to kiss his way down my neck where he will soon place my matting mark which will be a sight to the other demons that I am Sesshoumaru's mate.

He continues to kiss down my body and right to my breasts. He takes one of them into his mouth and starts to suck on it while his one hand comes up and starts to play with my other him. I moan in pleasure and arch my body towards his while I run my hands into his silver hair.

He teases me for the longest time until he makes his way back up my body and he stops at my neck.

"This is going to hurt."

I brace myself against him and his one arm encircles my waist to hold me. I reply.

"I am ready Sesshoumaru."

"Good."

He bares his fangs, after a second he bites down into my neck. I bite my lips to keep from screaming out in pain. I did not know that the pain from the matting mark would be so intense.

When he pulls out he licks all of the blood up while cleaning my wound. He leans up to my ear.

"Mate."

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

He leans up, I see a hint of red in his eyes. I should be scarred because I know that his beast wants out, but I am not afraid because I know that Sesshoumaru would not hurt me.

He leans down capturing my lips in a dominating kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I feel something warm down between my legs.

I can feel a blush coming on to my face. His hands run down my body till he gets to my hips. Before I know it he pulls his body back and smiles into me.

**Midnight**

I lay on Sesshoumaru's chest, both of our breathing is labored from the hours of passionate love we did. I can hear his fast heart beat, I smile.

His arms are wrapped around my waist, I feel safe, warm, love, and Protected in his arms. I pick my head up off of Sesshoumaru's chest and look at him. His golden eyes are looking right back at me.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru."

"I love you as well my beautiful Kagome."

I lean up and capture his lips in a kiss. After a few moments of kissing we break apart. We get under the covers and soon fall asleep.

**Out Side Of Sesshoumaru & Kagomes Room**

**Strangers POV**

I stair at the Lord and new Lady of the Western lands. They think everything is and will continue to be perfect. But I am going to make sure that it's not.

A human does not deserve to be the Lady of the West. It should be me. I have a plan already to kill her and that I may take my rightful place as the Lady of the west. Watch out my dear Sesshoumaru because I am going to get you.

**OK I know twist in the story. Who is this lady, I will tell you this its not Kagura. She is full demon and that's all I am saying. Its going to be a surprise but will she win. In the next chapter you will find out who she is. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Morning**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I feel the warm rays of the sunlight flood into our room. I nuzzle Kagome's neck, she is sound asleep but she subconsciously snuggles into my chest. With my demonic hearing I hear Jaken running towards our room as fast as his little imp legs can carry him.

I pull my body away from Kagome's so that I can set up. I pull the covers up over he body, I do not want the imp to see anything. Before his hand can reach our door to knock I say.

"Enter."

The door slides open and Jaken comes waddling in. I glare down at him.

"This better be good Jaken." I say at him, giving him my dead serious voice.

"It is my Lord."

"Then spit it out."

He cowers at the door. "A demoness from the North is there. I am pretty sure she is Princess Runi. She seems quit mad my lord."

"Jaken, tell her that my mate and I will be down shortly. Take her to my office to wait."

"Of course my lord."

Jaken bows to me and walks backwards out of our room and shuts the door. I look down at my sleeping angel beside me, I place my hand on her shoulder, I start to shake her.

"Mate, it's time to get up."

After a little bit of persuasion I am able to wake Kagome up. She stairs up at me with a annoyed look on her face.

"Why did you half towake me up Sesshy, I was having a good dream."

I raise my eye brow at her. "A dream about what mate?"

"Would you like to really know."

Her face turns to that of a little devil, that is thinking of a plan.

" I would love to know what my beautiful mate was dreaming about."

"You got it Sesshy."

At that moment with that look in her eyes and on her face, I really wish I didn't ask her about her dream.

She pushes herself up, letting the silk sheet she has over her, slip down, revealing her lush breasts. My eyes stay glued to her breasts as she leans closer to me. I finally move my eyes up to her face when her nose is touching mine. I stair into her hypnotising blue eyes as she leans in and captures my lips.

**Kagome's POV**

As I capture Sesshoumaru's lips, it does not take long at all to kiss me back. His one hand runs through my hair, I use my one hand to hold myself up and I place my other one on his bare chest.

We stay kissing like this for the next few moments until we are both in need of air. I take in a big breath of air to my starving lungs. Sesshoumaru has always left me breathless when we kiss and I love it. His hand comes to my cheek.

"So that is what you dream about mate?"

I smirk evilly at him. " That and more Sesshoumaru."

"I would love to see that mate. But right now we need to get ready because one of the princess's of the North is here to see us."

"OK Sesshy."

He turns his back to me as he climbs out of bed, I stair at his bare back as he grabs his robe and wraps it around himself. I use the opportunity to jump out of bed, completely naked. I grab my robe, quickly putting it on.

We both walk across our room and into our bathroom. We walk over to our hot spring, we both take our robes off, we step into the spring. As soon as my body is surrounded by the warm water of the spring, I let out a sigh of relief. I remember that we have some one waiting for us, so with that we both take quick baths.

**Half Hour Later**

After a half hour we have bathed, dried off and gotten dressed. I have watched Sesshoumaru, for some reason he seems really stressed out and tense. He wasn't like this until he told me about this demoness that is waiting for us.

I walk hand in hand with him as we walk down one of our many halls we half to go through to get to Sesshoumaru's study. I can feel the demoness's threatening aura from half way across the castle.

_' Maybe she is not a nice princess. I have never seen Sesshoumaru like this at all.'_

After a few more minutes Sesshoumaru is opening his door that leads into his study. I look down at our conjoined hands, he has a iron grip on my hand and he has not let go of my hand since we stepped out of our room.

Once the door is open he lets me walk in first, he follows right behind me, pulling the door shut behind standing in front of us is the most beautiful demoness I have ever seen.

She has pure silver hair, a golden star on the middle of her forehead, 2 golden strips on both of her whole body as well. She is about the same hight as me, she also has well manicured nails.

She looks me up and down with deskut in her eyes ,but once her eyes land on Sesshoumaru, they are filled with delight. I roll my eyes at her.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I keep a iron grip on Kagome's hand as we stand in front of princess Runi. Runi has tried to become my mate ever since the council ordered me a few years ago told me that I needed to seek out a mate.

I never liked her, she was always to much of a ' drama queen ' as Kagome would say. I can see the deskust in her eyes as she looks Kagome up and down. I finally get annoyed, I clear my throat which makes her look right at me.

"Hello Princess Runi, I would like you to meet my mate, Lady Kagome."

She glares over at Kagome and says in a not very nice voice. "Hello."

"You will speak to my mate nicer, Runi."

"Like hell I will Sesshoumaru. She should not even be your mate, I should, I have loved you for years."

"I know you have, but I have no feelings for you."

She growls threaten at both Kagome and I. I glare at Runi, daring her to do something out of character for her. She lets her fangs show as she jumps towards Kagome and I.

**Hi everyone, OK first off I made Runi up. She is entirely my character. OK I have finally decided that I will be ending this story with 25 chapters. I really want to write a sequel for it. Also I have If I am correct 173 reviews for it. I really would like to have 200 reviews before I end this story so please help me achieve that. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Kagome's POV**

I watch as Runi charges at us with her eyes glowing red. As if on instinct I erect a barrier around Sesshoumaru and I. Runi hits it head on, giving her a great shock with my Miko Powers, with the force she hit the barrier at she is thrown back through the open doors that lead out to the garden.

I let my barrier down and Sesshoumaru quickly lets go of my hand, draws Tokijin and runs out the door. I quickly follow him out the doors, there is no way I am going to let her hurt Sesshoumaru.

I will my Miko powers to come out into my hands, this demoness is mad at me for being Sesshoumaru's mate, well lets just see how powerful she really is.

I run towards them, I focus my right hand towards the demoness, when I get a good shot I let a ball of energy fly at her. She is to preoccupied with Sesshoumaru to even see my attack until it hits her, sending her backwards into a tree.I step in front of Sesshoumaru with my Miko Powers ready.

"Sesshoumaru, step back, if she wants a fight, I will give her one."

"OK Mate."

I hear him sheath Tokijin and then step back away. Once Runi recovers she starts walking towards me, her hands are glowing a ere black.

All at once the sky darkens and clouds appear, coving the sun up. I know this is not weather doing this, I can feel the demonic aura's in the air, heading straight for the castle.

I look up at the sky, there are too many demonic aura's for me to even count. My head snaps down in front of me, Runi is standing there, laughing like a witch. Soon she stops and looks me right in the eyes.

"Are you scarred, Lady Kagome."

She says the Lady Kagome part with as much hatred as she can. I glare at her.

"Not one bit, I can tell by all the demons you summoned that they are all low level demons. I can purify them right to hell."

"O you think so do you."

Suddenly I feel 5 aura's that I really didn't want to feel. I hear Sesshoumaru growl and before I know it, he is at my side. A cloud of miasma appears beside Runi, when the cloud disappeared there stands Naraku in all of his glory with Kagura, Kanna, Hakuroshi and a new incarnation of Naraku's. He smirks and me and says.

"So do you enjoy being the Lady of the West, Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru draws Tokijin," You will die today half breed."

He sends a attack straight at Naraku. Soon Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku some running out of the castle towards us with their weapons ready.

I see that even Inutaisho has a sword. I watch as Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder, she instantly transforms. Sango jumps onto her back, holding her Hirako behind her as Kirara jumps to the sky to fly above us.

Inuyasha, Kikyou and Miroku stand to the right of us, Inutaisho walks over to our left. I look out the corner of my eye as Kikyou walks towards me with another bow and case of arrows. She is at my side quickly, she holds the bow and arrows out for me to take them. At first I don't take them.

"Take them. You are going to need them." She says in her emoituinalist tone.

I quickly take them from her, I slide the case of arrows onto my right shoulder for easy access. I take a arrow out and point it at Runi.

"Runi you must be really scarred that you are going to lose to me if you brought Naraku, all his incarnations and all these demons into it."

"I am not scarred of a Miko. Sesshoumaru and all of your friends will watch as I take care of you Miko. Then Sesshoumaru will be all mine."

"That's what you think Runi. Killing me is going to take a lot more then you."

"We will see about that Miko."

"We will Runi."

I release my arrow for Runi. It flys at her, glowing pink with my miko powers. She is fast this time and easly dodges my arrow. All at once Naraku and his incarnations start to attack the others along with the demons. I focus on my battle with Runi though, trying my best to beat her.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I take Naraku on as Inuyasha and Kikyou take on his incarnations, my Father, Sango and Miroku take on the rest of the demons and Kagome takes Runi on.I swing my sword at Naraku but he dodges it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ready to watch your new mate die?"

"Kagome will not die by Runi's hands."

"We will see."

I send Tokijin's 'Dragon Strike' at Naraku, he places a quick barrier up to be protected from my attack. Something seems off about Naraku, but for some reason I can not place what it is.

I fight with him, but every time I try to attack him, he places a barrier up. I jump back a little ways into the air, I look over at Kagome to see how she is going. I smirk, she is actually beating Runi.

**Runi's POV**

As I try to fight against the Miko, the battle is turning to be more intense then what I first though it was going to be. The Miko is much stronger then what I first though she was.

She is letting her powers show, one of the demons got past the others and headed straight for her but the power surrounding her purified it without even looking at it.

I am actually kind of worried from the amount of power she is putting out. I charge at her with my claws ready, she sends a big amount of her miko powers at me which I dodge just in time before it hits me. If I don't watch her ever move, she could easily purify me.

**Kagome's POV**

I fight Runi, I am letting my Miko powers out, for some reason I feel a hidden power trying to ease my body. I look down to see my part of the jewel glowing, before I know it I fall unconscious.

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch Kagome in battle, I watch as her eyes close an she starts to fall backwards towards the ground but she never reaches the ground.

Her eyes snap open, a bright pink light surrounds her and she starts floating in mid air. My Father, Sango and Miroku kill the rest of the demons off and everyone freezes in place and watches Kagome as she is surrounded by her Miko Powers.

**Kagome's POV**

I feel myself floating, I feel nothing at all. Soon a field appears in front of my eyes. I look around and find a woman that I have only seen in portraits before standing in front of me, Midoriko.

I gasp because I can't believe it, Midoriko is supost to be dead, but wait, does that mean that I am dead.

"Midoriko, what are you doing here? Am I dead?" I ask.

She walks closer to me, smiling." No Kagome, you are far from dead. I brought you here. To a depth of your mind. You Miko Powers are in control right now." She says.

She stops not far from me. "Why am I hear?"

"Runi is far more powerful then you can imagine. She is mad as hell that you mated with Sesshoumaru and not her."

"Ya I can kinda tell she's mad. But what can I do to get her to leave?"

"She is never going to leave. But there is a way to teach her a lesson that you are just as powerful, if not more powerful then her."

"How can I do that Midoriko?"

"Use your full power, that is the only way you can show her."

"But Midoriko, I don't even know how to tap into the full extent of my Miko powers."

"Do not worry Kagome, I am going to help you through every minute of this battle ahead."

"But what about everyone else?"

"Do not worry about them. They can all take care of themselves."

"Okay."

"I am going to send you back. I will be right beside you. Helping you with your miko powers."

"Okay, I will do my best."

"Do me proud."

"I will try.

Midoriko disappears and soon I am floating in darkness again. I soon start to wake up, I am floating in mid air in front of Runi. I can feel my Miko powers surrounding me, I can feel more of my powers coming out, more then ever before.

I can feel Midoriko helping me control my Miko powers. I can see just how shocked Runi is, I can't help but smirk, lets just let her try to take Sesshoumaru from me now.

"Are you scarred now Runi?" I ask with a Little bit of sarcasm in my voice.

The shocked look stays on her face as she speaks.

"I am not scarred of you, Miko." She says.

"Wrong answer."

I send a huge wave of Miko powers at Runi, Naraku and everyone else. Runi flys backwards into a tree, Naraku's newest incarnation is purified instantly.I hear Naraku's evil laughter.

_' Gather all of your energy into a ball, it will not kill him but it will be close. I hear Midoriko's voice in my head._

I do exactly that and send a huge ball of my Miko energy at Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Haudoishi. The attack makes them all tumble backwards.

Withing a few minutes a huge cloud of miasma surrounds them and they disappeared leaving Runi here all by herself. I turn my full attention on Runi with a knowing smirk on my face. She is leaning up against a tree, trying to stay upwards.

"Ready to give up yet Runi? Your help has fled, leaving you all lone." I say.

"You may have won this battle, Kagome. But I promise you, I will be back." She says.

As fast as lightening Runi has taken off. I close my eyes, I pull my Miko powers back into my body. I feel really faint, I can feel myself falling backwards and I am waiting for my body to hit the ground, but it never comes.

I open my eyes up tiredly and find myself in the loving arms of my mate Sesshoumaru. I try to give him a happy smile but I am so drained of energy I can't. I see the distrait look on his face.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He asks, I detect a small bit of worry in his voice.

"I am ok. But I used to much of my energy and I am really tired." I sat in a very tired tone.

"I will take you up to our room love so that you may rest."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

I close my eyes as Sesshoumaru carrys me across the courtyard, into the castle and through out the many halls till he makes it to our room.

He walks over to our bed and sets me down on it, I stand up, very unstable and change out of my very dirty clothes. Sesshoumaru is kind enough to get me a pair of my Pj's and a tip, he hands it to me and I put them on.

I lay down in bed, Sesshoumaru surprises me by leaning down and captures my lips in a soft, tender kiss. I love these kisses Sesshoumaru gives me. When we pulls back he gives me his one of a kind smile that only I am allowed to see.

"Get some rest Kagome. I will be back later to wake you up for supper." He says.

"Okay Sesshoumaru. Thanks darling." I replays back with a smile.

"Bye Love."

He then leaves our room, pulling the door shut behind him. I cuddle down into ou bed, within a few minutes I am asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After leaving Kagome to get some rest, I walk across the hall to Rin's room where I can hear Rin's Shippo's and my Mother's voices coming room. I open her door and step into her room and find them all sitting on Rin's bed, my Mother is in the middle of them with a book in her hands reading it to them.

I can see that Rin and Shippo are both falling asleep from the story. My Mother smiles at me, then goes back to reading the book.

I just stand and lead against the door frame and watch my Mom bonding with them over a book I heard her call ' Marry Poppins.'. It must be a book Kagome brought them from her time.

After about 20 minutes my Mom closes the book quietly and jumps out of bed quickly, so as not to wake Rin and Shippo, who are asleep.

She walks over to me, we walk out of Rin's room so we wouldn't disturb them, I slide her door shut quietly. I look at my Mother, almost eye to eye, since she is almost as tall as am.

"I see that you are bonding with Rin and Shippo, Mother." I say.

"Yes I am. I needed to keep them from wondering, with the battle going on. Plus they are my Grandchildren Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Truth betold Mother. I had hoped that if you ever had been alive you would act like this."

"How else would I treat my Grandchildren?"

"Well Rin is a human, Shippo is a fox demon. And most of all Kagome is a human."

"Yes it is hard to get used to. But I am not going to shun my Grandchildren and my Sons Mate."

"Okay Mother."

"Where is Kagome at?"

"She is our room taking a much needed nap. She used a lot of her Miko Powers in the battle."

"Good. She needs her rest. You should also take a nap with her Sesshoumaru."

"I am not tired Mother."

"I don't care Sesshoumaru. You need your rest."

I roll my eyes, my Mother always was like this. "Fine Mother."

She smiles. "Good, while you two nap I am going to go check on everyone else."

"Ok Mother. See you later."

"Have a nice nap Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

My Mother walks down the hall, my Mother can be so bossy sometimes it is very annoying. I walk across the hall, I slide our door open and walk in.

I undress out of my clothes, I climb into bed beside my sleeping beauty. I wrap my arm around her, I pull her back against my chest. I nuzzle her hair, I close my eyes. I let my breathing slow down. I am soon asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's Mother Jen's POV**

I leave Sesshoumaru to get some rest with his new mate. Truthfully when I found out that Sesshoumaru was going to be mating some human, I was mad.

I have forgiven Inutaisho, I always have loved him. But when I meant Kagome and found out she is a powerful Miko, I wasn't mad. I know that she will be able to produce strong heirs for my I meant Rin and Shippo, they stole my heart away, they are just so sweet and adorable.

I head from the main hall to the infirmary. There I find all the men a long with the Demon slower who are getting treated for minor wounds. I smile and walk over to Inutaisho and set down beside him.

"How is Sesshoumaru, dear?" He asks.

" I sent him to bed with Kagome. He needs his rest." I say.

"I agree with you. I imagine they are both very tired. Especially Kagome, she used up a lot of energy."

"Yes she did."

The two of us then get up and walk out of the infirmary, there is a lot of stuff we need to talk about so we head up to our room.

We set on our bed, planning to talk, but by one kiss it leads to other things and we don't end up talking much. We end up doing stuff that e would rather not walk about since some would sat we are to old.

**Hi everyone, Okay only 2 chapters left till the end. Kagome has a nightmare while sleeping about Naraku. As much as Sesshoumaru trys he can not calm her nerves. With Runi still on the lose, who knows what will happen next. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Midnight**

**Kagome's POV**

I open my eyes, I look beside me and find Sesshoumaru sound asleep at my side. I smile, I slowly unwrap his arms from my waist and climb out of bed. I grab my robe from the bottom of the bed and put it on and tie a not in the middle.

I walk across our room and out onto our balcony, the moon and stars are high in the sky.

_' I can't believe I slept the whole day away. I must of been really tired. I wonder when Sesshoumaru came to bed.'_

I hold the robe to me as a very cold brease blows, in the middle of summer it's very unusual to have a cold brease. I let my Miko Powers out to search the Western Lands for any unusual auras.

My eyes go wide as I feel a very familiar aura, that I thought had disappeared since Runi left, Naraku's. I turn around quickly and look back in through the doors, I look at Sesshoumaru's sleeping peacefully.

_' I can't wake him up now. I have never seen him sleep this peacefully in along time. If I want to see where Naraku is at, I will do it myself.'_

I know that this is a crazy idea to go off by myself to hunt Naraku down, but something is pulling me to go. Plus I am the one that started this trouble with Naraku and the Shikon-no-tama and its my duty to everyone to finish what was started.

I quietly walk off the balcony and into our room, I go over into our closet. I grab a fighting outfit much like Sango's, except its blue not pink. I quickly change out of my PJ's and robe and into the outfit, I grab my bow and arrows off the floor and sling them over my shoulder.

I step out of the closet and quietly walk out of our room, I make it out of the castle without anyone seeing me. I go over to the stables and saddle up a midnight black horse with a white star on its forehead, I lead it out of the stables and over to the gate.

The guards open the gates for me and I lead the horse that I have decided to name Midnight through the gates. The head guard Haro comes over to me, he bows to me before he speaks.

"My Lady, where are you going with that horse?" He asks.

"There is urgent business that needs my attending to." I say as I look at the guard.

"Of course my Lady. Be safe."

"Thank you."

I quickly get up onto the horse and get him into a trot down the right side of the ginormous castle wall. I know most of the guards are suspicious of me leaving the castle in the middle of the night, but will not question their Lady why.

After a few dreadfully long minutes I reach the end of the castle wall, with that I get the horse to go into a full on gallop.

I need to get away from the castle as soon as possible so that Sesshoumaru will not be able to follow me. I use my Miko Powers and cover up my scent and aura, that way Sesshoumaru can't find me and stop me and Naraku will not be able to know I am coming.

**Back At The Castle**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I for some weird reason am awake at midnight, I leave Kikyou to rest in our room as I take a little walk through out the castle, knowing very well that everyone is asleep with in the castle, except for the guards at the gate.

I am surprised though that when I make it down to the main hall that I feel Kagome's aura heading my way at a fast pace. I jump into a room to hid so she will no see me, as soon as I do I peak out a crack in the door and watch Kagome walk by with a determent look on her face.

_' The only time I see a look like that on her face is when she is fighting or going after Naraku. Oh Shit.'_

I wait till she is gone, then I come out of the room, I follow her out to the stables where she saddles up a midnight black horse. I stay out of sight the whole time so she doesn't see me follow.

When she leaves the gates and heads west, that's when I finally am able to feel the all to familiar aura of Naraku.

I stay out of sight of the guards at the gate, a ways from them I jump over the wall and start to follow Kagome. Sesshoumaru is going to be pissed when he finds her gone so I have to do my best to protect her.

_'Oh Kagome, what are you thinking.' _I think as I follow behind her.

**Three Hours Later**

**Kagome's POV**

I ride Midnight as hard as I can but even I know that three non stop hours of running is tiring her out. It seems the closer I get to Naraku's aura he starts to move father and father away from me.

After a few minutes I come up on a nice running stream. I stop Midnight and dismount her and lead her over to the stream so that she can get something to drink.

I reach into her saddle bag and pull out a canteen and kneel down beside the rover and let the fresh water fill the canteen. After its filled I bring it up to my mouth and rink all of the contents of it, after three hours I didn't realize just how thirsty I was.

I fill the canteen up once again and tie it shut. I stand up and Midnight look up at me with a look, like are you ready to go. But then without warning Inuyasha comes jumping out of the trees and stands in front of me.

I put my hands on my hips. "What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha, did you follow me the whole way here from the castle." I ask.

"Yes I did Kagome. Sesshoumaru's going to be pissed when he finds you gone, the least I can do is come along and protect you." Inuyasha says and he folds his arms across his chest.

" I don't need your protection Inuyasha."

"Where where the hell exactly are you going."

"None of your damn business Inuyasha."

"None of my businiess, it is my business, you are my best friend and now my Sister-In-Law. It is my duty as second in command to watch and protect you."

"Since when did you start carrying?"

"Kagome don't go there."

"Whay Inuyasha, to hard."

"Just stop, we are both going to get mad at one another and we will end up doing something that we will both regret."

I close my eyes and take a breath, I know what he is saying is true and we will end up in a fight if we continue arguing like this.

"Okay Inuyasha, if you can't already feel it, Naraku is in the western lands and I am going after him." I say.

"Why didn't you tell Sesshoumaru?" He asks.

"Because I started this and I need to finish it."

"I am helping you either you like it or not."

"Okay Inuyasha."

"You agree?"

"Well duh."

Midnight comes out of the water and over to me and nudges my shoulder. I look up at her.

"What is it girl?" I say.

She stomps her legs around, as if trying to tell me something.

"Do you want to run again?" I ask.

She shakes her head up and down. " Okay girl. Inuyasha you can keep up right?" I ask out of amusement.

"Yes."

I mount Midnight and lead her slowly across the stream and meet Inuyasha on the other side, I get Midnight into a gallop right away and Inuyasha has no problem keeping up with me now.

Now I can feel Naraku's aura and it seems now that its not moving but staying in one place. Hopefully both Inuyasha and I will be able to take care of Naraku, I know he wants his revenge and I just need to fulfil my destiny.

_' Get ready to go to hell where you belong, Naraku.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay I know its been a long time since I updated and I really just finished this chapter. Now there is only one more chapter and a epilogue. I am going to warn you, the sequel to this story will not be out for at least a month to a month and a half after it's ended. I need to work on other story's. I really would like to reach at least 250 reviews. Please review and help me reach it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Back At The Castle**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I glare, I am in the worst mode since I woke up this morning to find Kagome gone. I checked all the places where she might be, only to not find her anywhere in the castle.

Momeko just came up to me a few moments ago and informed me that Kagome left with a horse at midnight heading East. I can also feel that Inuyasha is not here, why the hell would Kagome leave without telling me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

I break out of my thoughts and look at my good friend.

"What?" I say in a ice cold voice.

"There is something else you should know. Naraku has been spotted just inside of the Western Lands. My guess Sesshoumaru that is where Kagome and Inuyasha are heading." He says.

I use my senses to try and catch either Naraku's scent or aura and sure enough I feel his aura in the East. I also feel Kagome's and Inuyasha's aura's reaching there. I look at Momeko and I see a smirk appearing on his face.

"Momeko, inform my parents, I am going to retrieve Sango and Miroku." I say.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Momeko replies.

With that we both walk into the castle and make our way through the stairs and corridors up to the Western wing. Momeko goes one direction and I go the other.

Before going to Sango and Miroku's room I walk into my room, I go into the closet. I pick my armour up and tie it to me, I grab Tensiga and Tokijin and tie them to my side.

I leave our room, walk down our hall and up one of the other many halls where Sango and Miroku's room is. I knock on the door and I hear foot steps heading to the door. The door opens to reveal Miroku looking sleepy.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, what do you need? He asks.

"Tell Sango that you both need to get ready. Kagome and Inuyasha have left to go after Naraku and we need to catch up with them." I say in a stern voice.

The monk's eyes go wide." Of course, we will be ready shortly."

"Hn."

I walk away as the monk shuts his door. My parents are not going to be thrilled that I want them to stay behind, but someone needs to stay behind to take care of Rin and Sippo.

I head down to the main hall and out to the courtyard. Along the way I can hear the servants whispering while I pass about Kagome leaving with Inuyasha. I shall deal with the servants once we return, right now I just want to get out of here and get to my mate.

Within 10 minutes Sango, Miroku and the two tail cat come out with their weapons. The two tail transforms and Sango and Miroku climb on. Sango looks at me with a determined look on her face.

"Lead the way Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Hn."

My demonic cloud forms under my feet and I take to the sky followed by the others. I pick up Kagome's scent easily, something bout her scent is different but with the scent fading I can not quit tell.

I can easily pick up Naraku's scent from here, something is telling me that we might not get to Kagome and Inuyasha before Narauku does. We speed up, we all want to get there before something happens.

I never got to tell Kagome but with the matting mark on her and the matting ceremony complete I will be able to feel when she is in pain or in trouble. I do know Inuyasha made a promise to protect her no matter what and Inuyasha may be a lot of things but he doesn't take back a promise.

We are getting closer and closer as the day slowly progresses, we are not taking as long because of our speed. I look out the corner of my eye at them, they look happy together, in love.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**Kagome's POV**

I look beside me at Inuyasha, I haven't told him yet but I can feel Sesshoumaru's aura nearing us. I didn't think he would be able to catch up this fast but I seem to forget that this is Sesshoumaru ' the killing perfection' that I am mated to.

All at once I feel Naraku's aura along with the tainted jewel shards he has with him.

"Inuyasha can you smell it." I say sternly.

"Ya, this time that son of a bitch isn't going to get away." He says gruffly, hand on Tessiga's hilt.

Within minutes we enter into a huge field, there in front of us stands Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Kohaku.

"Well isin't this a pleasent surprise." He says.

"Shut the hell up Naraku and prepare to die." Inuyasha yells.

He unsheathes Tessiga, raises it and sends the ' wind scare' straight at them. I grab my bow and a arrow, I aim my arrow straight at Kanna's mirror and fire. My arrow shatters the mirror with ease.

I grab midnights reins and move her to the left as Kohaku throws his weapon towards me. There is no way I can harm poor little Kohaku, it would break Sango's heart if I did.

I summon a small amount of miko powers into my hand, I send it at him, successfully knocking him out cold. Kagura takes to the air while Hakudoshi stays on the ground. 2 of Naraku's 4 fighters have been taken out of this fight with ease, but taking Kagura and Hakudoshi down is a whole other matter.

I use midnight to dodge Hakudoshi's attacks by ground while using my arrows to attack Kagura in the sky. I use some of my energy and make a small barrier around myself and midnight.

Kagura and Hakudoshi send attacks at me but they just hit the barrier. I send a arrow at each of them. All at once a attack is sent at Kagura, I snap my head to the way the attack came and there stands Sesshoumaru. I let my barrier drop as Kirrara lands beside me with Sango and Miroku on her back.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Kagome why did you take off like that with Inuyasha." Sango says.

"I'll explain it all later."

"Ok."

I turn my head, I find a strong attack from Hakudoshi heading straight towards us. Without thinking a barrier comes up around us just before the attack gets to us. As soon as the attack dissipates my barrier goes down and the three of us goes after Hakudoshi. Sesshoumaru goes over to help Inuyasha fight against Naraku while Sango and Miroku continue to fight Hakudoshi.

I back away, watching Kagura, with a arrow ready as she starts to recover from Sesshoumaru's attack, she glares at me.

"Naraku is not going to let any of you walk away." Kagura says.

"We will see about that, at the time there are more of us then you." I say, keeping my voice in line.

"Hn."

She opens her fan, she sends a attack at me which I easily black with a barrier, I gather a small amount of my miko powers into my hands, once my barrier goes down I send the ball straight at her. It sends her the whole way across the clearing and straight into the tree.

I smirk, I look down at midnight and see just how calm she is and think about how calm she's been through out this whole battle. It makes me suspicious of what kind of a horse she really is. I look over at Kagura and find her out cold against the tree.

I get midnight to ride over to where Kohaku is, I dismount her and kneel down beside him. I know from previous in counters that Kohauku has all of his memory's back about the life he had before Naraku, he will not tell anyone but Sango.,

I really wish that there way a way for Kohaku to live without the jewel shard in his back, for as long as he has the jewel shard in him.

I pick him up and throw him over midnights saddle and mount her. If I keep Kohaku with me Naraku can not get him and use him.

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I was really trying to work on a ending chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this last chapter. I know I left you guys at a cliffy but I am working on the epilogue and I will try to post it soon. Please review and tell me what you thought of this last chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3 Month's Later**

The battle ended badly, Sango and Miroku were both badly wounded by Hakudoshi while Inuyasha was only wounded. I had a few scratches while Sesshoumaru got out of the battle with none.

I had discussed with Sesshoumaru when we safely got back to the castle after Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi fled, I was luckily able ti keep Naraku from getting Kohaku, we talked about Kohaku and he said he had an idea and that I had to take the shards out of his back for it to work.

I did and Sesshoumaru ised Tensiga and brought Kohaku back to life and I fused his jewel shard with my part of the jewel.

The next morning I ended up sick so I wen to the healer and let her check me out. I had found out then that I was a couple weeks pregnant, I gasped and then jumped out of bed and told everyone. Sesshoumaru was so thrilled that we will be having a baby, or as he put it a pup.

**Hi everyone, Okay I know I ended it on a cliffy so I thought I would come up with the Epilogue quickly for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and I am gonna start working on the sequel for it soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
